After the End
by medboflight
Summary: Takes place in the now-ish time. The cast has grown, loved, lost, and now must face the road ahead. Will try to dig into the families of both Phillips and Thelen background. Rating for language, violence, and sexual referances.
1. Chapter 1

A thundering storm cloud rolled in over a house in the mountains. The occupants within had all succumb to sleep. One, though, did not sleep peacefully. The woman thrashed violently.

The rumble of the quickly moving weather grew louder, as did woman's cries. Lighting struck. She erupted in a scream.

"Mom!"

Her daughter ran in to her room and grabbed her shoulders, trying to steady her.

"Mom, wake up,"

The woman's eyes fluttered open. Confusion engulfed her face.

"Fiona?" she responded, "What? What is it?"

"You were doing it again,"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you,"

" I thought you said you would see someone about this," Fiona said.

" We've been through this, baby. I've seen doctors before. It only frustrates me more. No answers no..."

She stopped in mid sentence. Her eyes darted back and forth. She shook her head and place her hand on her forehead. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the second figure at the door.

"Every thing okay, Molly?"

"Yeah, Annie, just another terror," Molly replied.

Dawn was peaking over the horizon when Molly gave up on trying to sleep and got out of her bed. She felt really down. She had had bouts with night terrors since she was a child. Like noses, it ran in her family.

It was draining. Her arms and legs were bruised from the thrashing. Soreness filled her whole being. To make things worse, she remember nothing once she awoke. All that was left was fear and confusion.

The Phone ran, jerking her from her daze. Who could it be this early? She eyed the caller i.d. She didn't recognize it. She assumed it was a wrong number, but a voice in the back of her mind told her to answer it.

"Hello," she said after clearing her throat.

"Molly,"

The voice was of a young woman. She sounded hoarse, like she'd been crying. Molly knew who it was all the same. Her sister's youngest.

"Daria?" she asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Molly knew that something had happened already. I hit her just after she woke from her terror. But she didn't think much of it. If she had a dime for every time she got the feeling something was wrong with one of her family members, she would be a very rich woman.

"Sorry about calling this early... I just didn't know who else to call. My mom's in Texas shacked up with who knows..."

"Wait a second, honey, where are you?" Molly questioned.

"I'm back in town. Drove in late last night and haven't gotten any sleep. Um," the girl paused to gather her thoughts, " my grandma died,"

Molly's face dropped. She didn't know the woman too well. She was her ex-brother-in-law's mother after all, but it touched her all the same.

It was cancer. It had been a long and drawn out battle, but the disease had won out. Everyone near had been knocked around in its wake. It was a very large contributer to the separation and later divorce of her sister, Trish, from her husband.

Molly let the silence hang. Even though over the past few years they had grown distant as time ticked on, she knew the girl. She was like Collin in many ways. She didn't like to be fawned over.

"I, um... I just need a place to go to. I don't feel comfortable staying with my dad and his new girlfriend," Daria said, " I'd call Carey but I don't..."

"Say nothing more. I understand. Come on over,"

Twenty minutes later, a car pulled up in the drive. Molly met her little niece at the door. The girl wasn't a child anymore. She was in her twenties and had been through many, many things no child should ever bear. But, in that moment, she was like that little child that had ran through the house with Molly's own children.

No words were spoken between the two McQuinn women. Daria's stony expression broke and she embraced her aunt tightly.

Molly lead Daria upstairs to the spare bedroom. The girl quickly took off her shoes and hit the bed. She fell almost instantly asleep.

Molly envied her for how easily she did so. But, it was Saturday. She was always up early to fix breakfast. Jack always made sure to come over on Saturday mornings

He had a budding career started. Sure, it was only a few gigs taking pictures for the local paper or for the high school seniors and different events in town. But, there was always something coming in to keep food on his table, clothes on his back, and his rent paid.

He'd been putting back money over the last year or so to buy his own studio space. With work in constant climb, it wouldn't be long until he could afford to put money down for it. Molly couldn't be more proud of her son.

Fiona was working part time at the local super market while she worked on her degree. She was going for cultural studies. She still had a call for the paranormal but did not chase it as blindly as she did when she was a teenager. Too much had happened since then that kept her from digging too deep.

But, all the same, she hoped that the degree would help her better understand people and help with case research as well. It was though, but she was making it work, mostly. That's why she was still at home. She couldn't work and go to school and still afford rent. Not on her paycheck.

And Annie? She had only been living there for a short time. It was suppose to be a temporary thing after a very bad break up from a musician that she thought loved her. He promised her so many things. They were all half truths and mostly whole lies. A career, a future together, everything, it was bullshit.

But temporary had turned to eight months. Molly didn't mind. She liked having them there. Better then being in a big empty house she and Rick had built to be filled by a family.

Molly had decided to move back to the log house soon after Fiona returned from Seattle. The house in town was beautiful. But it was old and hadn't been maintained properly. Basically, it turned into a money pit.

The other house wasn't getting potential buyers for some odd reason. Fi said it was fate. It was their home. Irene said it was because it was too far out. Whatever the reason, it worked out for the better.

Soon the house began to fill with the smell of breakfast and the sound of food sizzling. Yet another car pulled into the drive. This was followed by the front door creaking open and in walked Jack.

"Hey Mom," he said, giving her a kiss, "Who's here?"

"Daria. She called early this morning asking to come over," Molly replied, "Her grandmother died late last night and she needed a place to stay,"

Jack looked a little take a back. It all seemed some what strange to him. Daria hadn't really spoken to his family in the last two years. She'd been moving around and traveling a lot.

Only Fi got the occasional e-mail. She and Daria were only a few months apart in age, so they had the bond of growing up together. Carey had been her best friend, but even he got neglected.

She sent him a few anonymous notes to let him know a few things here and there. But they grew less and less when he and Clu got an apartment together.

"And she came here?" Jack asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, as good as she can be," Molly said, "but, honestly, she's so different. I've worried about her,"

"Mom, you don't need to. She's got her own mother, remember?"

"Not exactly. Trish isn't being that focused on anyone but herself. To be honest, I've been really ashamed of her,"

Jack sighed and shook his head. He dug into his hand into his pocket for his phone.

" What are you doing?"

"Calling Clu," he answered, "He should know,"

"Jack.."

"Mom, I need to. He'd planned on coming over today. I really don't think that she wants to see him, not yet,"

"Just, be nice about it. They've been through a lot,"

The sound of two sets of footsteps came from the stairs. Fiona and Annie walked together towards the kitchen, feet moving tiredly over the wood floor.

"Hey Jack," Fi said around a yawn.

Annie headed straight for the cabinet where the coffee mugs were kept. She poured herself a cup and slouched on a stool at the counter. She let out a cough and a sniffle as she took that first morning sip.

"Feeling any better?" Molly asked.

"Eh...," Annie answered as she lowered her head to the counter.

Sound of more movement came from upstairs. Fiona looked around, mentally counting the people in the room. All the people that were suppose to be there were there. She got up and peered out the window. She caught sight of a small blue car and erupted into a smile.

She took off back upstairs, following the sound of the footsteps. She caught sight through an open door a familiar figure, her long blonde hair tightly braided and trailing down her back, digging through a duffel bag. Fi lingered at the door as she watched her.

Daria turned and and saw Fi standing there. The sound of her name escaped Daria's mouth, barely above the sound a whisper. The two of them hugged. Not much was said really. Nothing really needed to be said.

The two of them went down stairs. Daria was very coy when she entered the kitchen. She loved Jack, but she feared what would come from their reunion. He had this way of breaking you down to size sometimes. The fought about it often through the years. Especially in those years that followed Fi's return from Seattle.

Daria eyed him like a wounded animal. Like she was a child about to be scolded by her father for breaking a window. She still managed to send a tiny smile his way. A sigh of relief and a small laugh came from her mouth when he walked over and took her in his arms.

"Jack," she said, "I've missed you,"

"I'm so sorry about your grandma," he said.

"Thanks,"

"If there's anything that I can do for you and your dad, let me know,"

Daria nodded. Of course that would be it. Jack was a lot of things, but cruel wasn't one of them. He knew how hard death of a family member always hit her. Especially now, after all that had happened before she left.

Annie picked up her head from the counter and gave a look of happy confusion at the going ons. She started to say something but was interrupted by a monstrous cough deep from within her chest. Daria walked over to her and took the coffee cup from her hand.

"Hey, excuse me," Annie said, in a rough voice.

"No coffee. Spearmint tea," Daria said.

Annie eye balled her for a moment before laughing.

"I've missed having you around,"


	2. Chapter 2

There was a general back and forth. Where have you gone, what have you seen and so on. Then there was the how have things been there. General light conversation over the warm breakfast.

A smile was on Fi's face. It had been a long while since this gathering of people sat together with a lightness in the air. As soon as those thoughts passed through her mind, she was almost immediately ripped from them with visions of a night that felt like a life time ago, but was still so close that wounds were open from it.

It was in her first year of college. She had started to reclaim her roots and study the craft. None of the children of her generation liked to use the term witch. It had been used in taunts and teases their whole life.

It was a small town and anything that wasn't the "main stream" was considered to be bad. In the case of Fiona and Daria, because they were fascinated and studied the supernatural and other things of the such, they were rumored to be practitioners of darker things.

When Fi went to Seattle, she was able to get away from it. It was a bigger place. If she didn't want to be around people that thought badly of her beliefs, she didn't have to.

It made her feel new, free. But there was always something in the back of her mind. She tried so hard to distance herself from all the bad. To forget about this lingering thought in the back of her mind ever since that day on the roof in New York.

Something was left unsaid. Something was left undone. There was something more that her father had not told her. She knew there had to have been.

There had to be something more as to why that three headed entity had appeared that day. Rick's explanation that there were forces jealous of the living was too flat, too simple. She had been so taken aback by nearly falling to her death and then seeing and speaking to her father for the first time, that for the longest, she never questioned it.

But, as she grew older and reflected on it, nothing seemed to line up just right. There were gaps in her knowledge. The further she stayed from it, the safer she felt. It felt wrong though. There was something that she was supposed to do.

So, she turned to Daria. She was of the same blood as Fi. There had to be something there with the two of them. The only other person Fi could even think of turning to was her mother. But she knew that Molly would never conceive the notion of even participating in what Fi had in mind.

Fi felt guilty asking Daria. She was in a good place then. The nightmares that had plagued her for years had all but stopped. Her future that she had been mapping out for years was finally falling in place.

Daria had been with Clu for a few years by then. They were happy. Sure there were bumpy places along the way, like with all relationships. Time smoothed them over and stability began to find roots.

New pathways were being opened for them left and right. The summer after Fi and Daria's graduation, Clu had even gotten the nerve to ask Daria to marry him. She agreed, of course. She hadn't wanted anything more then that for a very long time.

They got their own place in town and began to build their lives together. It wasn't too long after that, that they were rocked with news that shook them at first. Daria had been sick for a week or so with what she thought was the flu.

It finally got so bad that she finally was forced to the doctor by both Clu and Carey. Nothing could have prepared the young couple for what they would find out. Daria was pregnant.

It crushed her. All she could do when she found out was cry. They hadn't not planed on kids. But they hadn't planned on it happening so soon. She was scared out of her mind. They both were.

Time helped with this as well. Especially when they found out it would be a girl. A daughter. Another woman of the O'Siannan line.

"Alana," Daria said, when she found out, " She'll be our little Rock,"

It was five months into the pregnancy when Fi came to Daria with her proposition.

"I have to know," Fi said, "I have to talk to him,"

"I've been waiting for this to happen," Daria said flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen things. Felt them,"

Fi didn't pry further. She knew what her cousin met. She had an eye for things, the same as Molly. It haunted her just the same. No tragedy had struck since Daria began to develop the sight. Being so, she was not driven away from the things she saw, but sought to better understand them.

"I'll help you," Daria said, "But we need to go some where that will not be effected should something else try to break through,"

"Like where?"

"I don't know. I just don't think we should be in one of our homes or any where near by. I don't need anything lingering that would do harm to some one else,"

Fiona grew distraught when she heard these words. She hadn't really thought of that. Her mind became some what one track once she had made it up.

Daria looked at her. She saw the worry written all over Fi's face. She shook her head and tried to make Fi feel better.

"I'm not saying it will happen like that. I'm just being careful," Daria said, "It'll be alright. WE will be alright. All of us,"

Fi nodded. "I know a place,"

"We need a third. Its not safe to do it with less then three,"

"Jack?" Fi volunteered, "He has a right to be there,"

"No. He wouldn't want to do it and should some odd occurrence happen where he did agree, he would only bring negativity to the circle. No, we need someone that won't bring scrutiny to it,"

"What about Carey. I mean, he doesn't exactly believe every single thing that we talk about, but he gives the benefit of the doubt,"

Daria shrugged. She knew that Carey was trust worthy. He cared deeply for Fi and was one of Daria's very best friends. But she knew that he would still be worried about their safety and wouldn't be focused enough.

"You know who it has to be,"

There was another long pause before the two of them locked eyes.

"Annie," they said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later after the reunion in the Phillips' kitchen. The scene was stoic and almost silent on a beautiful and sunny day. People were gathered on a hillside lined with marble headstones.

The funeral for Grandma Trelore had come to an end. People hugged each other, gathered memento flowers from arrangements, and wondered to their cars. It was unseasonably warm as the sun beat down on the earth.

The family piled into the limo provided by the funeral home. All of them that is, except for one fair haired individual. She had asked them to go on. That she would be along shortly. She needed to visit someone she hadn't in a long time.

She took off her heeled shoes. They were only puncturing the earth below her, making it complicated for her to walk. She carried herself slowly over to another grave that had been decorated with wind chimes and brightly colored flowers planted all around.

She looked at the gravestone softly and knelt before it. Her hand softly brushed away the fallen leaves and other debris that had collected on it. Her eyes filled with tears as they automatically read the name accompanied by a single date.

Alana Kathleen Bell.

"You deserved so much better than this," Daria said, "So much better then me. I'm sorry I haven't been here, but you're always with me. I just had to get away, baby. Your daddy and me..."

She broke off, choked by a sob. She couldn't bring herself to speak the words to the spirit of her tiny, lost child that she had spat bitterly at strangers. Even with her gone, Daria couldn't bare to utter the truth to her.

"We had some problems. We both had to deal with loosing you in our own way. Neither of which was any good,"

She silenced herself at the sound of footsteps behind her. She twisted her body to see the figure of a tall, light haired man coming her way. He sat down next to her and she collapsed against him in sobs.

"Carey," she manged to make out through the lump in her throat, "You came,"

"Of course I did," he said, "I didn't know when to come and see you exactly. But I knew I had to. Figure this was as good of time as any,"

She continued to cry violently. It was as if everything that had happen in the last few years caught up to her all at once. Her grandmother's death was the caytalist to which they all bound together.

"I'm sorry,"

That was all she could say over and over to him. I'm sorry. She ached from how she knew the way her leaving like she did hurt everyone she held close to her. But what could she do? She was given a blow that rocked her once, only to have another one come shortly after.

She admitted it, she ran. It was selfish. It was wrong. She had ripped out Carey's heart when she did. They had known each other casually all their lives. But as she hit her teen years, they began to grow a stronger bond.

The older they got, the deeper it ran. To the point that Daria began to refer to them as Twin Souls. They could some times speak with out words. Feel things that the other was with out even being in the same zip code.

Carey had been caught in the middle of this emotionally bloody conflict. What Clu had done was wrong. But he was still his brother. Carey had to learn to remain unfeeling and neutral when it came to it all.

He stayed silent now. She knew what she apologized for. But he held nothing against her. Yes, he'd been hurt, but some times you've got to take blows for the ones you love.

"Come on," he said, helping her to her feet, "I'll take you home,"

Carey dropped Daria off at the Phillips' house. He wanted to stay. Things needed to be said. But he could tell right off that she wasn't ready for it. She told him that she loved him and would call him in a day or so.

Fi and Annie were sitting in the living room watching reruns on cable. The house was quiet else wise.

"Hey, how did it go?" Fi asked.

"Uh, it was a funeral, how did you think it went?" Daria asked with a laugh.

Fi shrugged. She realized the silliness of her question. Daria asked where Molly was, having noticed the lack of her car. Fi replied she'd gone out with Irene.

Daria nodded and excused herself upstairs to shower and change clothes. The heat had left her feeling muggy and unclean. The other two girls watched silently as she climbed the stairs. Annie spoke only after she'd gone from their sight.

"How did she get home?"

"Carey," Fi answered.

"He didn't come in? That's not like him,"

"You know things are weird right now," Fi paused for a moment, "You know what I've been thinking about,"

"That night," Annie replied, "Yeah, me too. I feel like I should say something. That we've got to work something out over it. I feel really at fault,"

"Don't. Annie, we had no idea of knowing what was going to happen. We went blindly into something we weren't ready for and we all paid a heavy price for it,"


	4. Chapter 4

They had no idea what those events would do to them when they placed out the plans for that night. They had no clue how a simple slip of a hand could wreak havoc on everything.

The day started out typical enough. Fiona met Carey for breakfast at their favorite diner. They were continuing this cat and mouse routine that they had been playing for years. They weren't ever a "couple". But everyone knew that he was hers and she was his.

Fact of the matter, Fi was scared to take that next step. She had hoped that what she and the other two girls had meticulously planned out would finally give her the clues to the proper road ahead of her. More then anything, she wanted him, everyone, safe.

That's why she walked away. Why she had distanced herself from her friends and family those years earlier. Though, it seemed that it didn't really help. Dark things didn't come after her family, but things not of the norm still were constantly on their heels.

The spell was suppose to help. But did it really? Things didn't change, they just swapped hands. If she knew that, she would have never loaned her ring to Annie for that first year.

To be honest, Fi was scared about what they were about to do. You nearly fall off a building the first time you're going to be a bit more cautious the second time out. That's what brought her to Carey that morning.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for him in their usual booth. She clutched tightly to a plain white envelope. She offered a faint smile to Carey when he sat down across from her.

"Hey," he said.

He eyed her a little. It was blatantly obvious that she was stressed about something. She reached out and took his hand, softly and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I... um, I've got something coming up," was all she managed to reply.

Carey's face filled with question and he shook his head in wonderment.

"What do you mean something coming up?"

"I can't really say right now. But I don't want you to worry," she paused to draw in a breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"I just wanted to give this, just in case something happens,"

"Happens? Like what? Fi, please tell me you aren't going into something by yourself that can get you hurt,"

"No," she replied, "Not alone,"

She shoved the letter in his hand, roughly. He didn't want to take it. It was like she was saying good bye. He wouldn't take that. No chance.

"Just, please, take this Carey,"

"No, I won't,"

"Do it. I'm not saying I'm not coming back, but there are some things you should know just in case. Its like an insurance," she said as she stood.

She couldn't take arguing the point. It was moot. She locked eyes with him for just a moment. He shook his head, not wanting her to leave. She leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Bye,"


	5. Chapter 5

_Still in flashback mode. The song blurb done by Annie is "Who Am I Fooling" from Instant Star season 2_

Fi hurried down the sidewalk, never once looking back to see if she was being followed. She knew he'd let her go, just like he had so many other times. But there was a lingering want in the back of her mind that had her wanting him to be different for just once.

Her arms were hugged tightly against her body. It was a feeble attempt to keep from the fast approaching cold of the season. Her mood continued to darken and the wind grew with intensity with every step she took.

She was grateful when she finally made her way to the recording studio door. She was instantly engulfed by the warm air. It calmed her. Helped her push back her thoughts and feelings. She'd gotten really good at that in the last few years.

Her shoes squeaked as she padded across the highly polished floor. She peeked through the window of the door to the studio. There she saw her mom sitting behind the board with a few of the people that worked board.

Daria was lounged back in an office chair, her tired feet propped up on a small coffee table. Fi broke into an empathic smile for her. The weariness was written on her face. It must have been a rough night.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Fi said as she poked her head in the door.

"Hey baby," Molly said as she waved Fi in "We were just about to wrap for a break,"

Annie was on the other side of the sound proof glass. She and Molly were busy getting demos ready to try to finally score a record contract. Annie had scrapped most of her earlier work. They were still dear to her, but it just wasn't her any more.

There was a boy sitting by Molly by the name of Keaton Roberts. He was partially to blame for the growth in Annie. See, he was her so called boyfriend. They had a passionate relationship, but all kinds of wrong passion.

He played games with her. Drover her nearly mad. But she couldn't bring herself to stop caring for him. She had dreams of the two of them being successful in the music industry together.

He was a guitarist. But he didn't really care about art. He did music for all the wrong reasons. It wasn't healthy for Annie to be around him, but damn at the lyrics that it made her spill out.

"All alone in the mirror. All alone on the shelf I'm trying to hold on to a little piece of myself,"

Fi eyed Keaton. His back was to her, thus he couldn't read the icy glaze in the girl's eyes. She hated him. She hated what he did to Annie every damn day.

She just sighed as she went and sat beside her cousin. Daria greeted her with a light pop from the magazine in her hand.

"Hey,"

"Hey, Dar. You look like shit," Fi teased.

"Excuse the hell out of me. You're not suppose to be a bitch to a knocked up lady. I might go psycho on you or something,"

"I thought that was suppose to go away during the second trimester," Fi said.

"Bull-fucking-shit. I'm almost done with that and can I just say, I give myself free range to be as crazy as the hell I want to be," Daria said, "No denying who this kid belongs to. She's all nuts and bouncy just like Clu. Biggest problem though, yeah, her days and nights are flipped. She feels like doing her little fetus acrobat routine all night long, she does,"

Fi smirked. Both their heads turned as the door again opened. This time, the father to be entered. He had bottle of water in hand and looked very well rested.

"And this s.o.b slept like the dead," Daria said, "I hate you,"

Clu only grinned at her as he kissed her on the top of the head and handed her the water.

"Hey Fi," he said, "Didn't expect to see you here today,"

"Yeah, well, I don't know. Just seemed like the place to be right now,"

Clu shrugged and turned his attention back to the booth. Daria knew why Fi was there. That night was the full moon. They figured it was the best time to do what they planned.

The two of them looked at each other, almost passing back and forth thoughts without saying a word. Their thoughts were broken suddenly. Annie fell silent in the booth at the exact same moment. It was like something knocked into all three of them at the exact same moment.

"Annie, what's up?" Molly said.

Even though she had felt the same thing. Molly didn't listen to her intuitive signals any more. Nothing good every came out of it. It was just like a annoying tick that popped up from time to time.

"I need to take a break," Annie replied, some what ignoring the question presented to her.

The three of them left with little or no word to the rest of the people at the studio. They piled into Annie's car and just drove.

"What the hell was all that," Annie said.

"I don't know," Fi said in a shaky voice.

"You both know what it was," Daria snapped, "It was a warning. A challenge. Well, I'll damn well tell you, no fucking spirit is going to screw with us like this. Huh uh. Nope,"

"No way in hell I'm letting you go out there now, Daria. It isn't safe,"

"I'm pregnant Fiona. I'm not a damn invalid. You need me and you know why,"

The two of them fell silent with those words. Annie kept her eyes glued to the road. She didn't know what to think of it all. She wanted to help her friends, who she'd grown rather close with lately, but she wasn't like them.

Sure, she was protected, but what did that really offer. She had no power really. Not that she knew of, at least. Damn, she wished she was old enough to drink. She had a hidden pack of cigarettes, that she took pleasure in every now and again, hidden in the glove box. Given the company though, she would leave them be.

"Look," Fi started again, "All I'm saying is maybe we should rethink this,"

"Fi," Annie said softy, "Its your dad. We may not ever get another chance like this and you know it. I'm not one for running into things carelessly, you know that. And half the time, I don't have a total grasp on what's going on when it comes to this stuff,"

She paused for a moment to gather her words properly. She reflected on the last five years she'd been with this family. In the beginning, she was so naive. She recognized that now. But these girls, the group as a whole, taught her so much and helped her grow.

She didn't think that she'd be half the person she was now with out these people. Even though Daria still had a bit of anonymity to her, she felt a kinship with her. The rift between them grew smaller and smaller as they grew up.

Annie didn't hold Daria at fault ever. It broke her heart when Fi left. Daria suddenly had another blonde to deal with in the family that was a singer. That was suppose to be her spot. That was suppose to be her being mentored by Molly.

In her eyes, Annie not only seemed like a cheap replacement for Fi, but booted her out of the hearts of her extended family. It wasn't true, and Daria later realized that, but she wanted to point a finger and put blame on someone for her struggle to come into her own.

"But I have faith in you," Annie said finally, " You've helped me through so much. You know what you're doing and you have an instinct like I've never seen in any one before. If anyone can do this, its you,"


	6. Chapter 6

Back in present time, Daria relaxed herself against the hot water beating against her shoulders and back. She pushed her long hair out of her face and closed her eyes tightly. Not for long though. Reflections of the past hit her head. Blood. Screams. Pain.

Her hand instinctively went to the area above her left hip bone. A jagged scar approximately two inches long snaked across her skin. She shook herself from the memories and turned the water off.

Once she was dressed and combed out her wet hair, she headed downstairs to hook back up with Fi and Annie.

" I don't know about you ladies, but I could stand to get a little messed up," Daria said, holding up the bottle of wine she had gotten out of her things.

That got their attention real quick. It had been so long since they three of them had just kicked back and had a good time.

"I think I could stand it too," Annie said.

"C'mon Fi, whatcha say? Get a good buzz going and some pay-per-view movies on me?" Daria said with a pleading look.

"Oh, what the hell," Fi said.

Pretty soon, they were pilled up in the floor with mass amounts of blankets and pillows in front of the TV in Fi's room. They were in deep into the Eight Films To Die For from the previous year. They were of course narrating and critiquing the mythology that the movies used.

They were all buzzing pretty hard by the third movie, the wine having been emptied from the first bottle and a second was produced. They were giggling and talking about old times like they were fifteen years old again.

"Dude, do you remember that bullshit that went down in San Padre?" Fi said as she turned from her back onto her stomach.

"You mean when my bitch ass got taken over by a fucking crazy spirit of an ancient Devi? Hello, Xena episode much?" Daria said, "I can't even have original adventures apparently,"

"Please, I will trade you some of mine," Fi said.

"Like what?" Annie said with a scoffing laughter.

"Like when that mad veterinarian turned her in to a Benji dog," Daria said, words almost drowned out by laughter, "What the hell is it with the turning in to stuff ?"

"I for one haven't had that misfortune, thank God," Annie said, "A Benji dog? Really?"

"Shut up. Least I wasn't a poodle. That was Jack," Fi said.

Annie shifter her weight to better face Fiona. She was surprised that this wasn't brought up to her before.

"What?"

"Yeah, Jack was a poodle, Carey was a rabbit, our moms got turned into fucking ducks, Ned and Irene were flowers and Clu was a tree,"

"And you made a fucking flute out of his hair," Daria busted out with laughter.

"You're freaking kidding me," Annie said, as she joined in their laughter.

Daria took another drink from the bottle of wine. Her laughter slowed and then stopped. Clu. Yeah, he was still a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Fucking bastard," she said.

"You haven't talked to him since have you," Fi said.

Daria scoffed at the comment. Like it should have been obvious. Of course she hadn't. That was the whole point of her leaving. So she wouldn't have to see him, speak to him, deal with him at all.

"I still don't understand how he could have done that to you. After all that happened," Annie said.

"That's exactly why he did it. I coped with losing her by being sad. He coped by screwing some bimbette from UC Santa Cruz,"

They got quiet for a little while. It was still a raw subject. Neither of them had said anything about the fading scars on her arms. They knew if she wanted to talk about it, she would. Pushing the subject would only make things worse. And having her go into another downward spiral, well that wasn't an option.

After Alana died, Daria was a damn mess. She shut herself off. She blamed herself and was so ashamed that she could barley look Clu in the eye. She didn't want him to touch her, she did feel she deserved his love.

After a few months, she got a little better, and went out to visit a friend. This after months of being a practical shut in. Clu told her to go it alone. He got up really early that morning and left to "take care of a few things with work".

Well, Daria was suppose to meet him over at Ned and Irene's that afternoon. She decided to slip over there a little early and got the shock of he life. Clu tried his best to apologize, but it was too damn much.

Daria knocked the ever loving crap out of him before throwing the engagement ring he gave her at his feet. She told him it was over. That she was done. Before she left though, she turned to the girl and said:

"You really got no clue who you just fucked over you stupid cunt. I'd watch my back if I were you,"

"Well, whatever, screw him," Annie said, "You've got us babe. We're with you till the end,"

"Thank you Annie. And I love you both for it. And I'm sorry for being a total ass to you to begin with. It was bullshit. I loves ya, though, Annie pants," Daria said.

The two of them rolled on their sides towards each other and hugged. Daria gave Annie a quick peck on the lips before parting ways.

"That was a little bit gay, but I'm making my way to a lot a bit drunk, so it doesn't count," she said, "Anyways, you're too damn hot. Love the sexy new short hair cut, by the way,"

"Yes. Another man inspired move. Too much bad energy gets kept in your hair. So, you know, snip snip,"

"And fuck that guy," Fi said, "We never liked him. He was a stupid, abusive piece of shit. I swear, Annie, if he ever laid a hand on you I'd have to slit his punk ass throat,"

The sounds of footsteps climbing up the steps caught their ears. Molly peaked her head into the dark room and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey, Mom, how was the movie?" Fi asked.

"Alright. You girls having too much fun without me?" she teased.

"Why don't you join us Molly?" Annie asked.

"Oh, no. Thank you for the invitation, but really, who wants to hang out with an old mom?"

"Shoot, I do," Daria said, "You aren't a mom. I mean, not in the cliché term of the word. You're a cool hang out be friends with mom,"

"Well, thanks, I guess," Molly said with a laugh.

Molly sat down on the edge of Fi's bed slowly. The ladies small talked. Daria asked about how Molly's latest album was coming.

"Slowly. I don't know, just a bit stale I guess," Molly answered, "It happens though. What about you. Can we expect anything new from Daria Trelore,"

"Hate to say it, but that part of me has died I do believe. To steal a line from Buffy, give me something to sing about. Hell, I don't even know if I could sing like I used to again, its been so long. I know I was horrible the last time I tried to play a guitar. Its just gone,"

"It can't be. You just have to try it again," Molly said, "Its your blood, your heart,"

"So where a lot of things, and they're gone now too," Daria said back to her aunt, "Its time to grow up. To move on,"


	7. Chapter 7

_Back to that fateful night three years ago._

The crunch of leaves echoed through the oaks and pines of the chilly Colorado woods. Cloudy breath hit the night air as the three girls made their way to the designated ritual spot. They didn't say much. Annie said nothing.

"Annie, are you okay?" Fi asked.

"Um, yeah... I just,... Yeah, I'm fine," Annie replied.

"Are you sure?" Fi double checked, "Because we can't do this if you have doubts,"

"I'm fine, I said," Annie said, in a tone harsher then she meant, "Lets do this,"

Daria spread an alter cloth over a large stump. She took candles from her band and reached out a hand to Fiona.

Fi had an object gripped tightly to her chest with both hands. She let out a deep breath and handing it to her cousin. It was the family book of spells.

The knotted dragon seemed to shimmer in the moonlight for the brief moment they both held the book. Fi still wore her father's ring on her right hand. It had gone back blank when Annie returned it to her. But, in that moment, as she and Daria were connected through the book, a light shot around the ring. The engraving had been returned.

"What was that?" Annie asked.

"I think that means its time to get started," Daria said.

The book was placed on the make shift altar amongst the white candles. It was opened to the page labeled Other World. The girls took hold of each other's hands and Fiona began reciting the Gaelic passage written before them.

The wind started to pick up. Annie became shifty. Daria tighten the grasp on her hand in silent motion to steady her. Annie settled, Fiona continued.

A sound like lightning crackling smothered Fi's words. A green light appeared in a some what door shape.

"Don't break the circle," Daria said, "Hold tight to each other. Fi, call him, call him now before something else breaks through,"

"Daddy, can you hear me? Its me Fiona. Daddy, if you're there, please, answer me!" Fi cried over the rushing wind.

A distorted voice came from the opening. It sounded small and very far away. Slowly, the voice became clearer and louder.

"Fiona,"

Tears started to form in Fi's eyes. Annie's eyes began to widen and a gentle growl came from behind her. The wind picked up even more, causing the trees to creak and moan. A branch cracked right over the girls and slammed straight for their heads.

They all yelped in fear, but the branch bounced and landed clear of them. The girls looked around to see a shinning dome around them that slowly disappeared. Annie's heart went racing and her palms sweaty.

Fi's eyes locked on the green glow. A figure that appeared human began to manifest in the "doorway".

"Keep going," Daria said.

Fi continued to call to Rick. The image in the door cleared. Before them stood a figure very familiar, yet foreign, to them. Only time Daria had seen him was as a child. She barely could keep the real memories separated from the home movies. Annie only knew him from fading photographs.

" Fiona," the voice said, finally clear, "You shouldn't have called me here. It isn't safe for any of you,"

"Rick, you've got to tell us what you know. Its our right," Daria said, "Please. For our family. For my child,"

Rick's eyes passed to each of them. He studied them one by one, contemplating his words carefully.

"You have a destiny, you know that. There's a power rushing through you. It has laid nearly dormant. Your mothers' wanted to protect you from it. Because of that, your abilities never fully developed. Neither did your brother's, Fi, or your sister's, Daria,"

The wind continued to roar, whipping the girls' hair around. Annie darted her eyes around. The crackle of the opening loudened. Fi locked her eyes with Rick's.

"Why haven't you contacted me?" Fi demanded, "Its been four years and nothing. Why?"

"Because I couldn't," Rick yelled over the noise, "I went to a place of darkness to protect you. Now you've opened a door to that world. You've got to close it before something else breaks through,"

"Something else?" Annie asked, "What do you mean something else?"

Before an answer could be voiced, a dark figure passed through Rick, engulfing him, before speeding to the three. Annie's hand slipped from Daria's. In that split second, the girls went flying backwards in different directions.

Annie's back slammed hard against a tree, knocking her unconscious and spewing blood from her nose and mouth. The other two landed on the ground. They scrambled to their feet, in awe of the shadowy being in front of them.

Fi stepped slowly forward, trying to draw attention away from the other two.

"Hey, fuck face!" Fi yelled, "I'm talking to you!"

The entity turned towards Fiona. Daria took the opportunity to inch towards Annie, her eyes never tearing from the danger before them.

"Your business is with me. I'm the one who opened the door that called you here. I'm the one that's got a score with you. Now, you listen to me you fucking bitch! You are going to let my father loose of whatever hold you have on him. You're going to leave my family alone!"

"Your family?" the being hissed, "Your family is mine,"

Daria was knelt down beside Annie trying to revive her. Suddenly, her body became ridged and lifted off the ground. A fury grew in her eyes as her lips moved in Gaelic chant.

Her left hand, on which the ring of Macha and Scarlet O'Siannan was worn, broke free. After a struggle, her right hand broke free as well. She brought them to her chest, palms out. Once she had finished her chant, she locked eyes with the being and from no where, a flame shot from her to the shadow.

"Daria!" Fi yelled.

Her cousin dropped. Fi tried to get to her, but was soon being tossed from tree to tree by an invisible force. Each violent slam rocked her body hard. Each time, thoughts filled her head that this would be the end. She had failed. She would die and take her two closest friends with her.

When she was finally let go to the ground, the light was fading fast. Wounds all over her body leaked on to the forest floor. Weakly, she heard the cries coming from Daria. Cries calling for help for the life that she carried inside her.

"Leave them alone," Fi said in barely a whisper, "Its me you want. Take me instead,"

Fiona let go and the darkness consumed her.

_A/N the only reason Daria could bring forth an elemental power was she had been practicing the craft longer. I'm not trying to make her a "super awesome OC" or anything. She had more experiance, and more to fight for I guess you can say. _

_The next chapter will continue with what happened later that same night and will probably be the last "flashback" chapter. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay so, maybe I'll have a few more in "flashback mode". I hadn't planned on it, but too much is twisting around in my head for it to be condenced down. No I'm making no promises about when I'll stick to the "present" story line_

* * *

Silence. That's all he could hear. Jack stared in at the trauma room door. He barely understood the scene going on in front of him. He barely understood how he knew to find them.

He was lost. Dazed by all that had been stimulating him only moments before. What the hell were they doing in those woods? What the hell had happened to them and who did it to them?

And that voice, the one that told him to get into his car and drive, why did he know it? It reminded him of the one coming from a figure he saw only in his dreams. It told him that his time had come. That he had to save them.

But he hadn't gotten there in time. Annie only regained consciousness after the ambulance ride. Fiona was lying still on the table, incubated and lifeless, hovering only God knows how close to death. And Daria... She couldn't stop screaming.

A piece of branch protruded from her left side. Her blood stained Jack's clothes and skin from her deliriously trying to cling to him. After he had called the ambulance all he could do was stand. Stand and stare, silently.

He only snapped from it when his mother's screams for her only daughter were heard. Jack knew he had to ignore his own pain and confusion and be with Molly. He picked her up from the floor and walked her to a chair.

"Jack," Molly said in a voice shrill with fear, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Jack said.

I don't know. That's all he could say to any of her questions. Eventually, all they could do was sit and wait. There would be no real answers to why. For now, they waited for the answer to how bad.

The Bells soon arrived with Daria's mother. Clu fought hard to try to get by Daria's side. He wasn't hearing anything that they said. It was his fiancée and unborn child in distress. He finally made his way in to the room.

It was short lived though. Once she was sedated and stabilized, she had to be taken to surgery to remove the branch from her side. Clu watch them wheel her away and slowly sat on the floor, tears making their way down his face.

Other then the pain in her back, bruising, and a concussion, Annie was relatively unharmed. She was set up in her bed just staring. Her eyes were swollen from crying. Now, she just couldn't cry anymore.

Jack went to her room, after leaving his mom in the care of Ned and Irene. He lingered in the door for a moment before making his way to her.

"I just don't understand," Annie choked out.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Why am I okay? I'm the one that screwed everything up. I'm the one that panicked. But I'm okay. Why? Because I've got some stupid protection guide?"

"Annie, what happened?" Jack asked.

She ignored him. Her thoughts were too heavy to really hear him.

"I say I'm going to help them out, and what happens? They might die Jack. They could die and I'm here. All because of some stupid snake bite I took when I was too young and dumb to know any better,"

"You aren't making any sense, Annie," Jack said, "Just calm down and relax. It will be okay,"

"I'm making perfect sense Jack. For once, I get it. I won't relax. I won't calm down. This all happened because of me,"

Outside the door way, Carey lingered. He had a white envelope clutched in his hand tightly. He didn't know what to do with it. Part of him told him to just throw it away. Fiona gave it to him to say good bye. He wasn't taking that. Like hell he would accept that she was going. That any of them were going.

The other part of him though, it wondered if he would have to open that envelope that night. Be prayed, begged whoever was listening to his thoughts, that the answer to that would be no.

"I'm not giving up on you Fi," Carey said softly, "You better do the same,"


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Fiona's eyes finally opened. Molly was right there beside her to calm her once she did. She panicked slightly from the tube down her throat. It wasn't long before the doctor came and removed it. The very first words out of her mouth were:

"Annie? Daria?"

Molly clutched tightly to her daughter's hand. Her face was twisted in sadness. She choked it back for Fi's sake.

"Annie's doing okay. The doctors say she might even get to go home this afternoon," Molly paused.

"What, Mom. What else happened?" Fi pleaded, "What's wrong,"

"Daria," Molly started to say but again was choked off.

"What is it Mom?" Fi said, her own voice shaking.

"She's going to be fine. They had to take her into surgery to fix a few things. But, honey, the baby. She didn't make it. The trauma was just too much. The doctors tried everything they could, but they couldn't save her,"

Fi wanted to cry. Wanted to scream. She didn't. Her attention got ripped away by the sounds of something slamming with a violent thud and bell tones against the wall.

"Get the fuck out! I don't want you here. Get out!"

It came from across the hall way. Molly went to go see what was going on. She saw a phone in pieces on the floor and members of her sister's church leaving the room across the hall from Fi's in a hurry.

"How could you bring them here!" Molly heard Daria scream, "And they have the nerve to blame my so called blasphemous practices for taking my child. I want you gone! Leave!"

Trish left her daughter's room. She didn't even look at Molly as she took off, her feelings clearly hurt. Molly looked in through the open door. Clu had his arms around Daria, comforting her.

"Oh, God, Clu," Daria sobbed, "How could they say that?"

"I don't know," Clu said gently, " But know that nothing in your spirituality took Alana from us. It was something that none of us had any control over. You will never be to blame. And if anyone tries to, they've got me to deal with,"

He repositioned himself to look her in the face. His own face was gentle, trying to comfort her.

"And I love you, no matter what," he said, "Okay?"

Daria nodded. Clu saw Molly standing in the door way. He excused himself to go and speak with her.

"How's Fi?"

"Okay. She's awake,"

"Good," Clu said.

The conversation drifted off. Molly didn't really know how to talk to him. He was suppose to be that kid that made everyone laugh and was suppose to be the up beat. But, she'd never seen him be so distant to the person she was used to him being.

"I don't know what to do Molly," he said finally.

"You be there for her. You do what you can. Take it in stride. You're not alone. I know that your mom and your dad, Carey, they'll help you,"

"Yeah, I know. Its just so strange. I mean, yesterday I was getting everything ready, you know. Planning for the baby, for a wedding eventually, a house. Today, I don't even know,"

"Its life. It deals us all sorts of cards. Some of them help us, other ones, they cut us. We just have to learn how to survive the ones that cut,"


	10. Chapter 10

Carey made his way back to Fi's room that afternoon. He hadn't been there since she'd been awake and wanted to see her.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, "Molly. Why don't you take a break. I know she's probably not going anywhere too fast, but I'm gonna keep an eye on her in case she decides to make a break for it,"

Fi smiled a little. That little did Carey's heart good to see.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he pulled a chair up beside her bed.

"Like I was nearly beaten to death," Fi said in a dark humor, "I really don't recommend it at all,"

Carey didn't really see the fun element at Fi's poking at herself. He took hold of her hand and looked at her. His eyes tried to find answers from her. Her face gave him nothing.

"Carey, don't,"

"You knew," he said, "You knew something like this might happen,"

"Maybe. But I had to talk to him, Carey,"

She didn't have to explain who she meant. He knew the MO all too well. Rick. It was all that Fi could think about some times. He thought that she had let go of it all years ago, though.

"I know. But you. I don't know Fi. This scares me. I nearly lost you. Nearly lost Daria. My brother, he lost his daughter before he could even know her,"

"I know Carey. Don't you think I know," Fi said, "But there are things sometimes bigger then us. Bigger then we can even understand,"

"No, Fi. Look, I love you," Carey said, " Anything that is going on with you guys you can tell me,"

"No I can't," Fi said, "I won't have you hurt. I won't have any one else hurt. We can't..."

She paused to gather her words.

"We cant do _this. _ Not now. I don't know if we can ever. You mean too much to me. Not until I know can I risk you or any one else,"

"Fi..."

"I'm sorry. I just... I can't" Fi said, "I'm sorry,"

She didn't have to say any more. Five days later, Fi went home. The empty restlessness that she was left with wouldn't leave her. She couldn't think, couldn't sleep. Her mind kept drifting to the thoughts of that night. Of her father. What had happened to him?

"Can't sleep either?"Jack said, startling her.

He slipped in the chair near her on the upstairs balcony. He flashed a quick smile her way.

"Jack," Fi said softly, "I saw him,"

"Saw who?" Jack said.

"Daddy. I saw him that night,"

"Fi, don't start on that again,"

"No Jack. You deserve to know. That's what we were doing. We were trying to find him. Trying to talk to him, but we let something else out,"

"What do you mean?"

"When we opened the door to where Daddy was, we opened to a dark place. This thing that came through was from there. It took hold of him before it tried to kill us,"

Jack stood up angry.

"Fi stop it. You were attacked by someone, not some thing. Now I don't know what you thought you saw, but its not real,"

No, it was," another voice interrupted their's.

"Annie," Fi said.

"It was real Jack. I don't give a damn if you think it was or not. I know what happened, I know what we saw,"

Jack just shook his head. He couldn't believe it. This was suppose to have left them with their naive childhood. It had been years since he'd heard anything so preposterous coming from either of their lips.

"And knowing what I do," Fi started, "I know I've got much more work ahead of me,"

She stopped and looked hard at her brother. Wanting him to believe her. Wanting him to support her for once in her life.

"Daddy's in Hell, Jack," she finally said bluntly, "He went there for us. To protect us. And I'm going to do all I can to get him out of there,"


	11. Chapter 11

_Set in present time from now on out. _

"I think its a great idea Molly. Really could bring some culture to the town,"

"I don't know," Molly said, "I get what you're saying Irene, but its a lot of money,"

The two women where at an empty night club. Molly was considering buying the place. So on a whim, she and Irene decided to take a look.

"It would need some paint and a little re-arranging, but it could be really great,"

"Yeah, I know," Molly said, "I just...I just don't know if I'm ready to settle, you know?"

Molly sat down at the bar on a stool with a sigh. Irene sat down softly beside her.

"I know its a big step. And I know how tough the last few years have been. I've been there with you every step,"

Irene paused for a moment as her voice cracked. She took a breath and smiled.

"But this might be that step you need. That fresh air you need to finish that new album,"

Irene placed an arm around Molly's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Molly smiled and nodded.

"You're right. I'll do it,"Molly said, "Now let's go and get this done before I talk myself out of it,"

Else where in town, Fiona and Clu were ridding in his car. Clu looked as if his patients were growing thin as Fi flipped though a newspaper.

"Up here on the left, I think,"Fi directed, "1506 Boulder,"

"Please let this be the last one Fiona. I've taken you to six house and tree apartments today,"Clu said, "Now what exactly are you looking for?"

"I'll know when I see it. A good place for reasonable rent. I'm barely over minimum wage here, alright. So something I can afford that's not a complete crap hole,"

Clu sighed and nodded. He understood what she was saying, but it didn't make things less frustrating.

"So since no one else will tell me, how is she?"Clu asked.

"Probably something you should find out for yourself,"Fi answered.

"Yeah, because I'm so welcomed over at your mom's house while she's there,"Clu said and paused as he looked out the side window, "You know I've never stopped loving her,"

Fi laughed. It was a laugher of pure shock and amazement.

"What?"Clu asked.

"You sure have found a funny way of showing it,"Fi answered, "Screwing around after she lost the baby. And what makes matters worse, you're still putting it to that bitch,"

"Daria is the one who walked away from me. Never let me explain. I screwed up. But I was hurting too,"

Fi's eyes darkened. She was furious. His pain was no excuse.

The sky darkened and the wind began to whip violently. The thundered rolled very suddenly, startling Clu.

"You were hurting? Do you have any idea what went on in those woods? No. And you never tried to understand, none of you. Because you're all so selfish," Fiona raged, "Now pull the care over. I want out,"

Clu pulled the car over to the curb and Fi barely let the care stop before bailing out. Clu slammed the transmission into park.

"Fi!"he yelled at her as he gave chase.

Fi wasn't stopping. Shew as done. Done with him, done with explaining to the others, of begging for acceptance.

She just wanted to speak to her father, to understand what had happened to him. But now she knew more then she ever wanted, but still there were even more questions. More questions and more words of doubt from Jack.

Molly was no help. She hid so deep within in herself that there was no way she would acknowledge what happened for what it was.

"Fi, you want me to know then tell me,"Clu yelled.

"We did! We all told you everything. But it doesn't matter! None of you really ever believed us. Not one of you. All we ever had was each other and you are the one that tore us apart. Right when we all needed to be to be together you drove her away,"

"I won't let you blame me for your problems, Fi. You got issues, they're of your own making. You drove a wedge between yourself and the rest of us. You threw away Carey, everything,"

Lightning struck near them. The two of them jumped. Fi more quickly ignored it and continued walking. The rain then started to pour.

"Fi!"Clu made one final attempt to stop her.

He grabbed her shoulder. Out of no where, Clu was knocked back, flat on his back. A shimmer filled the air around Fiona. She just stared right back at Clu's slack jawed face. No other words were spoken and she continued to walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

"Now I want you to look down but right as I go to take it, look in the lense," Jack directed as he focused and clicked his camera, "Perfect, Annie,"

Annie smiled as Jack walked towards her. He returned the smile as he messed with her hair. He was doing new head shots and hopefully shots that would be approved for her new album.

Her freshman album had been a mediocre success. The attack in the woods had caused her to limit the early promotion. The record label had not given her much help. But, there was talk with a new company to buy out her contract.

Annie eyed Jack and bit her bottom lip. The sound of the door opening interrupted the locked eyes of the two. Fi stood in the threshold, rain dripping off her hair and clothes, pattering lightly on the floor.

"Did you have a sudden urge to go for a swim?"Jack teased, "What happened to you? Weren't you going house hunting with Clu,"

"It doesn't matter,"Fi said, "Annie, I need to talk to you about something,"

Annie followed Fiona to the ladies room. Fi clicked the lock and took a breath. She glanced at herself in the mirror and began to blot her running make-up with a paper towel.

"Fi,what happened?"Annie asked.

"I don't know,"Fi answered, "I need you to tell me what you've found out. You've been researching all of this stuff, yeah?Tell me what you know,"

Annie's face turned stoic. She didn't know much and she doubted what she knew could help Fi.

"Most of it's buried, and it's buried deep,"Annie replied, "Your family hid away its secrets. Most of what I could find, you already know,"

Fi looked at Annie harshly in the mirror in front of them. That's not what she wanted to hear. She studied the girl. There was more. There had to be.

"What aren't you telling me?"Fi questioned.

"Just an observation. I don't know if you've noticed, but have you took a look at the weather lately?"

Fi turned to face Annie. Her fingers grabbed the counter for support, her knuckles white.

"Why?What have you seen?"

"It just started again, but all three of you do it from time to time. The last one happened when Molly had that dream. Well, until today,"

"The storms," Fi said darkly, "Yeah, I know. I've tried to ignore it,"

"Whatever is going on, its got its roots in the elements,"Annie said, "From what I can tell,"

Fi nodded and bit her bottom lip. She mopped her face with her hand and ran her fingers through her wet hair. She pulled her hands down and held them in front of her face.

She just stared at them and tried to remember the state of her emotions moments earlier.

A shimmer appeared.

"So tell me, what's natural about that?"


	13. Chapter 13

Carey sat alone in the apartment he and his brother shared. It had been a long night at the studio with Molly. This time would be the fourth time she'd reworked these songs, but she was still not happy with them.

So Carey welcomed a little TV and couch time. And having his brother out of the house was also greeted with open arms. The knock on the door was not.

"Son of a bitch,"he said to himself as he got up.

"I heard that,"the voice outside the door said.

"Daria, hey,"Carey said as he squinted his eyes to the sunlight.

"He gone?"she asked.

"Yeah. He's still with Fi,"

"Good,"she chirped and and held up a plastic baggie, "I have a present,"

Care motioned for her to come in. He smiled sideways.

"Molly came home at 2 am. I figured you worked your ass off and who better for me to smoke with then my best buddy? Besides, its complements of John Kane,"

"When did you see John Kane?"

"When I was in Frisco, der. He's a cooler son of a bitch then I originally thought,"

The two sat, reclined back, on Carey's bed. Daria looked over the music to the new MP record. She hummed to the vocal line.

"I don't want to move on just yet,"she sang out, "She doesn't have the chorus worked out?"

Nah,"Carey said as he passed the pipe, "Did but, pretty much trashed it all,"

Daria blew smoke from her lungs. She half shrugged and then nodded.

"I burned most of my shit," she said.

She laughed at Carey's look of shock. She drew off the pipe again.

"I said most, not all. I kept some of them,"

Carey shook his head. He didn't get it. But, he guessed it was just part of their creative struggle.

"You know what I would have wrote about,"she said.

"Maybe it would have helped. Still could,"

"Whatever, like it helped with all the dreams?"she said.

She leaned against Carey. He put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze, before getting up and picking up a little keyboard.

"You could try,"he said.

Daria arched an eyebrow at him and just laughed. He popped her in the shoulder and and plopped back down on the bed, keyboard in his lap.

He played out a small tune. She shook her head. He nodded and smiled.

"Whatever comes to mind,"

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Okay,"

"Who's your latest craze? Who's the flavor today? Hey lover, who's the better news?"she sang, "I knew I'd loose,"

They were interrupted by the front door slamming.

"Yo, bro, I'm home, you up?"

"Shit," Daria said, as she sat up with a start.

Clu was home early. She didn't know what to do, other then turn her back to the door and pretend like that hid her. Clu came to the cracked door and peered in.

"Dude, when did you have time to...Daria?"Clu was cut off when he caught sight of her.

Daria eyed him. There was fire in her glare. She clutched her hands tightly, fingers in palms.

"What's going on?"Clu asked.

"We're writing. You're interrupting," Daria said coldly, "Carey, go on,"

Carey started to play again.

"And I hate to say, but I think you're full of shit. Your words and poetry and your vow to live by it. And I hate to say but I fell for all of it. All of it,"

Daria's phone buzzed. She ignored it and kept on.

"Oh baby, was it all a lie. Oh honey, could I be so deluded. Hey lover, did you fuck that friend. Of course you did. Even if you didn't, you would have,"

"Stop it"Clu said.

"What? You can't take it?"Daria said.

She turned on her heels to look at him. Seeing his face hurt her. She wanted to hurt him, but wanted to take him into her arms all the same. The air buzzed with the tension between them.

Clu returned her gaze. She was so very different. Her hair was different, her eyes were like a new person. But she was still that girl that he fell in love with at fourteen, deep down.

The crazed Bowie fan that was some times a yang to his yin. They were so different, but complemented each other so well.

"You expect me to take being torn the hell down in my own home? I don't think so. I mean, did you think you wouldn't see me or something?"

Carey stood up and tried to be a buffer to the two of them. He put a hand on his brother. Carey pulled away a wet palm.

"Dude, why are you wet?"

"Sudden down pour,"

Daria's phone buzzed again. She broke her gas from Clu and looked at the text. It was from Annie. 911.

"I got to go,"Daria said, "Some thing's up,"

She pushed her way past the boys and opened the door wider. The sound of something singing and burning wood filled the air as she passed.

Carey looked at the door once Daria had gone. There was a black hand print burnt in the white door.

"What the hell?"he said.

"Whoa,"Clu said, "What is going on with them?"

"Them?"Carey asked.

"Long story,"

"I've got time,"

_**Songs- "Special Love" blurb and "All of It" by Annemarie Cullen**_


	14. Chapter 14

Fiona and Annie sat at the island in the kitchen at their home. They didn't say much. They were waiting for their third before they started any sort of discussion. And really, what could they say? All they had were questions that neither one of them could answer for each other.

Daria's car skidded to a stop in the driveway. She slammed her car door and stomped her way into the house. She didn't say anything to the other two at first. She just started to dig under the sink for the bottle of tequila she had well hidden from Molly's eyes.

"Are you okay?"Fi asked her.

"No,"Daria said as she continued to dig through the kitchen to find supplies for her drink.

"What happened?"Annie asked.

Daria slammed the bottle and glass down. Her eyes were down cast for a moment before shooting them both a look.

"I saw him," Daria said her eyes shifting from all the emotions buzzing through her, "And its ridiculous how good he looks and how much I wanted to beat him and do him at the same time,"

Fiona went and hugged her cousin. Daria's hand was still around the bottle. Neither one of them saw as the liquid in the bottle started to bubble and roll. It wasn't until the glass broke that they looked to it.

"What was that?"Fi asked.

Daria examined the remits of the bottle in her hand. The liquid on the counter steamed and the label had turned a blackish gray.

"I don't know,"Daria said in a sob, "It keeps happening. And I swear, nothing has been going on with me since that night. Not until the last few days. Not like that, at least,"

"Something weird's going on with Fi too,"Annie said, "That's what the 911 was about,"

"Why?"Daria asked.

"Don't know,"Fi said, "But I have to say that I'm pretty terrified of what it might mean. Considering the last time these things showed up,"

Annie started to clean up the steaming liquid. The two O'Sianhan girls just stared at each other. The front door slammed and Molly announced she was home. Only then, did the two look away from each other.

Daria took off with the broken bottle pieces and went out of the back door to get rid of the evidence. Annie and Fi quickly cleaned up the rest of the tequila and tried to look natural as Molly entered the kitchen. Irene followed shortly behind her and both women looked at the two.

"Hey Mom, hi Irene,"Fi said, as she leaned nonchalantly on the island with a fake smile.

"Hey baby, how was the house hunting?"Molly said.

Irene looked at the two girls. She was a mom, she could tell when something was up.

"Fine, fine. We called it short,"Fi said with a pause, "But, uh, I think I found some good possibilities,"

"Have you talked to Daria yet?"Molly asked.

"Talked to me about what?"Daria said as she came back in from the back, "Sorry I was just taking out the, um, something of mine that I broke,"

"Is that why it smells like a cheap bar in New Jersey in here?"Irene piped.

Daria smiled at her and walked over. The two of them hugged.

"Its so good to see you again,"Daria said.

"You too,"Irene said, "I was beginning to think I was going to have to come and hunt you down if you didn't come and see me,"

"Well, you know,"Daria said.

"So, I have news,"Molly chimed in.

"What is it?"Annie asked as she sat herself on a bar stool.

Molly sat down next to her and took hold of her and Fiona's hands. She couldn't hold back the smile from the pride she had in herself.

"Well, girls, you know that I've been looking for something new to do. I'm not exactly that twenty something rock and roller any more. Plus I want to be around my family as much as I can with out having to worry about if those commission checks are still going to be rolling in forever,"

"So?"Fi said.

"So, I decided to buy a club here in town,"

"What?"Annie said, "Molly, that's great!"

"I was thinking it would be a great open mic venue for up and coming musicians in the area. Well, from anywhere for that matter. I want to use the name that the PKB days gave this family as a way to help out,"

Fi hugged her mother. She was so happy for Molly. Progression was some times hard for the both of them, but she knew that this could only make things better for all of them.

"That's awesome Molly,"Daria said, "You need some help let me know. That being said, I gotta get ready for work. Yay. Lets hope no one slaps my ass today,"

Daria excused herself and bounded up the stairs. The other four remained quiet until she was out of sight.

"So, you didn't ask her,"Molly said.

"Not yet,"Fi answered, "She hadn't said if she's decided to stick around or not. I don't want her to feel like she needs to just because I need a roommate,"

"She still working at that trashy diner?"Irene asked.

"Its not really that bad,"Annie said.

"She's said people slap her butt,"Irene said in a dark tone, "Yeah, sounds like a real classy joint,"

Irene hated the idea of Daria working there. The two of them had gotten rather close in the past, when the relationship with her son and Daria still existed. Even more so when things were being prepared for the baby.

But she always had to be that strength. She couldn't let it show how much it shattered her heart when the baby died. Couldn't show her shame when her son reacted the way he did to his own pain. But that was the past. She had to push herself to move forward, hoping the rest would follow.

Just like she had to do with Molly when Rick died. Just like any time that one of them fell, she had to pick them back up.

"Well,"Irene said after a pause in their conversation, "I think we should get back to the studio Molly. See if we can do something with what you laid down last night,"


	15. Chapter 15

Molly stood in the recording booth, headphones on and her head down. She still didn't know if she liked the words she wrote down. But she figured she needed to give them a chance. She owed it to her band and to herself to try and make it work this time.

"In spite of it all, I'm glad that I met you. In spite of it all I don't want to forget you. I don't want to heal. It'll mean I won't feel you. I don't want to move on, just yet,"

One of the reasons Molly had taken a break from writing and playing was she grew so weary of all her songs being so much of the same. She desperately wanted to move on. Her second half of her solo album had been up beat songs.

They got a mass amount of radio play. That's what people wanted to hear. That happy widow that had moved on with her life and things were just peachy. But it was fake. All of it was a lie. And Molly was done with lying.

"And you will be the salt in my wound. And you will be the hole in my shoe. And you will be that song in my head, driving me crazy. And you will be the cold I can't shake. And you will be the heart I couldn't break. But most of all, most of all, most of all you'll be my special love,"

She didn't care what people said. She would always hold close to her best friend. She was told time and again that it wasn't healthy. That she should go with the living. She didn't care. He was her one, her only, her special love. How could she let go of that?

She didn't want to shove Rick away into a cardboard box. She bore the memory of him every day. He lived in their children. He was in the very air that she breathed. Everywhere that she was, he still linger. He was as much a part of her as her own being was.

"You will be the thorn in my side. And you will be the scar I can't hide. You will be the thought in my head, driving me crazy. You will be the bond that can't break. You will be the truth I can't take,"

Molly stopped at that. She was flooded with all sorts of thoughts. The truth. That was the one thing that always plagued her family. The search for it. The want to ignore it. The truth was what tore them down the most.

Though the types of truths changed from time to time, the fact remained the same. She didn't like the truth. It cut like a razor blade and yanked the stitches from wounds desperately trying to heal.

"I need a break"Molly said.

She practically tore the headphones from her ears and rushed out of the booth. Irene followed her in to the lounge. Molly messed with the coffee pot, absentmindedly. So much so that her hand made contact with the hot surface.

"Ow. Son of a bitch,"Molly said, taking her burnt finger tips to her mouth.

"You okay?"Irene asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No big deal,"Molly said.

"That's not really what I meant,"Irene said.

"Oh, yeah, that,"Molly said, "Just caught up with me for a moment,"

Irene thought back to the last album and all the trouble that Molly had had recording She Sells at first. She didn't really know how to be in that studio by herself, even now.

"I just..."Molly started to say, but paused, "I just feel so damn stuck. I've got everyone looking to me for something more and I'm just standing still,"

"We talked about that already,"Irene said, "You give the club a chance, get some fresh blood around you, and it's going to work out. I can almost promise that,"

"I don't want that!"Molly said, "I want to find myself on my own. I don't want some seventeen year old with an acoustic to inspire me to pick up a pen again and turn out hit after hit,"

"Its not even like that and you know it. Your mind is so wound tight, I don't know how you turned out the songs you have so far,"

Molly shook her head. She grabbed her jacket off of the hook and slipped it on.

"I just need to be alone for a little while. I've got to process everything," Molly said.

"You should stick around and use it. One more take and this song will be ready,"

"No,"Molly said, and threw up her hand in objection.

The safety glass of the window that divided the room cracked. Molly kept going. Nothing new to her. Keep ignoring that truth. It kept her numb. Numb was good.

**_Again, the song is "Special Love" by Annmarie Cullen (formerly Montade). check it out at /annmariecullen_**


	16. Chapter 16

A month passed. The girls desperately tried to hush their thoughts of fear. But there was something looming. They could all feel it.

But the answers weren't presenting themselves and every day life still rolled on. Jobs and responsibilities still called. Annie and Molly were back at the recording studio trying their best to work. Fiona and Daria went to their respectable jobs.

The weather still ran hot, even though the Autumn Equinox was only days away. Try as she might, Annie couldn't bring herself to concentrate on the mixing board in front of her. Carey sat beside her and noticed this.

"You okay, kid?" he asked.

"Yeah,"Annie said as she passed her fingers through her hair, "Just haven't been sleeping,"

Red streaked through her blue eyes, supporting this statement. She jumped when her phone buzzed on the table beside them. Carey's phone alerted shortly after. Annie scoffed at herself as they both looked at their texts.

"Please save me. Bored out of my mind , x o x o x -D,"

"Good excuse to get a cup of coffee," Carey said, "C'mon, I'll drive,"

Daria leaned down in front of an osculating fan, the moving air blowing down her v neck.

"I swear, those months I was in South Florida weren't this bad. People come to the mountains to get away from the heat," she said.

"Its gotta be global warming,"the manager said.

Daria smiled as she poured two cups of coffee, adding different amounts of sugar and cream before sitting them on the bar. The bell over the door jingled. Carey and Annie made their way in. They just glanced at each other and took their respectable coffee.

"Hey,"Daria said, "Today sucks,"

"Tell me about it,"Annie said, hands wrapped around her cup.

"You guys are seriously the only people since 10 this morning,"Daria said, "So, order huge and tip well,"

"Well, I guess,"Carey started to place his order.

"Got it,"Daria said as she wrote their order down.

"You freak me out when you do that to this day,"Carey said.

"You're just that predictable,"Daria said.

Annie took out a pad and paper from her bag. She began flipping through it and scribbling down notes. She bit at her lip between coffee sips.

The radio cranked out as the three fell silent. The song playing died out and the deejay started announcing local headlines and happenings.

"...with record breaking temperatures still plaguing the area. In happier news, maybe the town can beat the heat this weekend at the new club Half Light. Owner and operator, Molly Phillips invites everyone to come out to the Grand Opening on Saturday night.

"Cost is fifteen dollars per person to this all ages show. Phillips will be performing along with special guest Annie Thelen and a few surprises can be expected. Twenty-fiver percent of the earnings do go to charity to help support local music programs.

"And with that, let's hear one from the Phillips-Kane Band. Its Proud Mary,"

Daria sighed as Molly and Rick's voices came out of the speakers. Carey placed a his hand on hers.

"You know what you're wearing yet?"he asked.

"I can barely afford to clean the clothes I've got. With the move to the new house and the shit for business here, hell, I don't even think I'm going,"

Annie popped her head up.

"You've got to go. You promised. You're suppose to do that song with Molly and me. Already going to be a song short as it is,"

"You still can't finish it?"Carey said, some what shrilly.

"Its a love song. Haven't really been in that mind set," Annie answered.

"Start something new,"Carey suggested, "Whatever you're feeling now,"

"Tried. Can't. Have to finish this one,"

The bell over the door rang again. A group of boys walked in. Trailing at the end was Keaton Roberts. Daria ignored her boiling distaste for the group and went about her job with a smile.

"Back in Hope Spring, huh, witchy-poo,"one of the boys said, "Not as hot shit as you thought you were,"

"Guys, knock it off and let me do my job," Daria said, hiding her anger.

"Yeah, c'mon. Cut her a break,"Keaton said.

He flashed her a smile. She studied him as she placed their drinks on the table. She didn't trust his smile.

"Your order should be right out,"

The green eyed girl walked over to her two fair haired friends. She leaned over and whispered in Annie's ear.

"Keaton's here,"

Her words lightly brushed Annie's ear, but they struck hard. Annie cranked her body around and caught sight of the boy.

"There he is,"she said in a sigh.

"Who? What?"Carey questioned.

He turned and looked too.

"You've got to be kidding me,"he said.

Annie didn't know what to feel. Everything hit her at once. Fear, hate, excitement. Her stomach turned and a rock formed in her gut.

She had a white knuckle grip on the back on her chair. She couldn't tear her eyes off him. After all these years, he still had her feeling like she was fifteen.

"Annie. Don't. Just let it go,"Carey said.

She ignored him. She left her seat and walked over. Each step she made felt like a small accomplishment. She couldn't believe she was doing it with each one she took. Yet, before she knew it, she was standing in front of him.

"Holy shit. Its Annie," one guy said.

"Keaton,"Annie said through a dry mouth, "When you get back?"

"A couple of weeks ago. You were probably dug too deep in that cave of a recording studio to hear,"

"Well, you know me,"Annie said as she shoved her hands in her jeans pocket.

"You wanna get out of here?" Keaton asked.

Annie glanced at her feet and contemplated the idea.

"Sure. I'm stale. I could use a distraction,"

"Lets go,"

Keaton slipped out of the booth and wrapped his arm around Annie's shoulder. She glanced back at Carey in a silent apology. Carey didn't know what to say to her.

He knew that she shouldn't go with Keaton. But he knew whatever he might say, it didn't matter. Annie did what she wanted when it came to Keaton.

Daria placed Carey and Annie's food on the counter.

"Where's Annie Pants?"she asked.

"She left,"Carey said.

"With him?"

The order came up before Carey could answer. Daria loaded the plates on a tray and took the remaining two boys their food. Carey picked at his french fries, absentmindedly. He knew the boys and that they were assholes.

One advantage to being schooled partially on the road, other then finishing early, was avoiding people like that. He'd take chilling with his dad and Ace Freely over normalcy any day.

"So, Daria,"one guy said, "How's Clu?"

Daria stared at him blankly. She knew they were just trying to get her going. She was pissed but didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her loose it.

"Oh, that's right,"he said, "What's her name? Lena?"

"Now that, that is one fine piece of ass. Bell's a lucky son of a bitch to be tapping that for the last two years,"

Daria still said nothing. She just walked straight out to the back alley. She put her hands on her knees, tears running down her face.

Carey followed behind her. He didn't say a word. Just placed a hand on her back.

"Jesus Christ, Carey!"Daria sobbed, "What the fuck was that?"

"Listen to me,"Carey said as he took hold of her shoulders, "Its not worth it. Thy don't know you, they don't know Clu. They don't know anything. Do not give them any pleasure in seeing them get to you. I'll handle it,"

Daria leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. She tucked her knees to her chest and looked up at Carey.

"Okay?"he asked.

"Okay,"

Carey walked inside. His mind was fixed on what he was doing. His hands where both balled tight. He walked up to the booth.

"Hey Carey. What's up with you?"

"Get up. You two,"Carey said as he pointed at them.

"What? This about the witch? We were just goofing,"

"Really? You get off on making fun of people that hand shit handed to them?"Carey demanded.

They didn't answer. They stood there with smirks and smart ass looks. Carey just didn't care about composure any more.

He looked the guy on his left square in the eye. The guy stopped smiling just before Carey's fist connected with his face.

"Shit, Bell!"the other guy said, "C'mon! Its not that serious,"

Carey turned to face him. He didn't notice the guy he punched picking up a metal pitcher. Before it could be used as a blunt instrument, it was dropped as the metal became scalding hot. The boy let go, yelling in horror and pain.

Carey looked past him and saw Daria standing in the door way, her face blank. She arched an eyebrow and went into the kitchen.

"Let it go," she told the manager, "Please,"

The man nodded.

"You aren't the only one who sees things,"he said.

"It was her,"the guy with the burnt hand said, "See? She's a witch!"

"Crazy, devil worshiping...."the other one started to say.

His words didn't get out. Carey punched him in the gut. He collapsed to the floor.

"There's no devil in the craft,"Carey said, "Now pay you tab and leave a good tip,"

The two dug in their wallets, thick with cash. In all they put down about fifty bucks.

"I said tip good,"Carey said flatly.

They emptied the cash out and threw it on the table as they ran out. Carey picked it up and took it to Daria. He hugged her and handed over the money.

She thumbed through the bills and her mouth gapped open.

"There's like three hundred dollars here," she said.

"Looks like you can get that dress for your aunt's party,"her boss said.


	17. Chapter 17

Annie walked the sidewalks with Keaton.

"Check it out,"she said pointing at a store front, "That's Jack's new studio space,"

"You sleep with him yet?"Keaton asked.

Annie stopped and stared at Keaton. She furrowed her brow and glared before turning and walking away. She couldn't believe it. Why did she even bother?

Keaton ran hot on her heels. He grabbed her arm.

"Annie, I'm only fooling. Every other person knows Phillips was sweet on you. Him and that cancer chick split ways like four years ago. Just an assumption that after me and you," Keaton paused and shrugged, "Figure he'd make his move,"

Annie jerked her arm away and rolled her eyes.

"Me and Jack, we aren't like that,"she said.

"Then what are you?"Keaton asked as he tucked her hair behind her ear and let his hand linger.

Annie pressed her face against it for a moment. She let the words hang on the air. What was the answer that she was willing to tell herself? What was the one she'd let hit the air.

"I don't know,"she said finally.

"That's fine,"Keaton said, "Here's me,"

He nodded his head towards a dilapidated looking building. Annie eyed it, her mouth trying to form all the question popping in her head. But when his eyes locked with hers, she forgot them all.

She took hold of his out stretched hand and followed him in the building. She couldn't understand the feelings he made her have in that moment. Wasn't like before. It was an odd, unquestioning calm.

Keaton opened the door to what appeared to have once been an old storage warehouse. Not very big, but its emptiness still left one with an eerie feeling. The air stood thick with the dust and the staleness.

"You live here?" Annie asked.

Keaton just smiled and lead her to the broken down couch next to a stack of guitar cases and some dusty old amps.

"At times. I used it for other reasons,"he said.

"Not playing music, that's for sure," Annie said, noting the thick layer of dust on all the equipment.

"Sit down,"he said as he shrugged her words off.

She did as she was told. Keaton's eyes locked back on hers. His touch felt different from what Annie remembered. It was the way she always wanted him to touch her.

"I hate what you did to your hair,"he said, "You look like a dike,"

"Thanks,"she said sarcastically, "I cut it when I left you,"

"Lets not talk about that now,"he said as she moved closer to her.

She let him kiss her. Let him lay her body back. She ignored the warning that she heard softly sounding in a near by corner.

She bid that warning leave her. She was a grown up. What more did it offer her?

That thing in the dark had saved her life time and again. But this last time, it left her with this guilt that tore deeply in to her gut. Every day, it dug deeper.

She glanced at the shadowy figure. Her eyes told it to go. And it did. It faded back to the unlit corner.

Keaton worked his hands under her shirt. Annie went with it at first, but soon reality hit. She couldn't be doing this.

"No. Wait,"she said.

He didn't heed her plead though. She asked him again. Still he didn't stop.

"Keaton! Get off of me!"

She pushed him into the floor. He thudded hard, his face obscured by his hair. She sat up and wedged her body in the corner of the couch.

"Don't you get it Annie? You are mine, you've always been,"Keaton snarled, "The other two were too locked up in their love for the Bell boys, but you,"

He paused and looked at her. His face was twisted and sadistic.

"You were caught up with some one who would never love you back. You were weak, you were the breaking point,"

"What?"Annie asked, her voice quacking.

Keaton rose from his place on the floor. In an instant, his face was inches from her. He took hold of her arms and pinned her body down.

"No one wants you Annie. Not your parents. They threw you away seven years ago. You're lucky they take time off once a year to see you,"

Annie struggled and cried out. Keaton was too strong for her.

"You're lying,"she said.

"Am I? C'mon! And the Phillips? They pity and use you you. All of them,"he said, "Molly? Using you as an attempt to jump start her dead career.

"And Fiona? Daria? They used you that night in the woods for your protective spirit. And so much for that now. Face it Annie, you're nothing,"

"No,"

It wasn't true. Annie still struggled. Keaton took hold of her thin wrists with one hand. He slapped her the free hand.

"Yes. And we used your nothingness. Your cute little hand broke that circle. Thanks to you, we kept Rick Phillips in hell and came close to killing the O'Sianhan bitches,"he paused, "Well, one out of three ain't bad,"

Annie spit the blood in her mouth on his face.

"Bastard,"

He gingerly wiped his eyes. A smile passed over his lips.

"Okay,"Keaton said, "And just for that, I am going to take my time and enjoy your blood on my hands,"

"No!"


	18. Chapter 18

Fiona unpacked glasses and delicately hung them above the back of the bar. She occasionally glanced in the mirror before her at her mother. Fi couldn't help but smile at Molly heatedly ordering around Ned and other members of the crew helping put the finishing touches on the club.

"Mom, are there any more glasses in back?"Fi asked.

Molly's head jerked, breaking her gaze from her clip board. She flipped through her check list, trying to find the answer.

"Um, there should be one more case of tumblers and one for the drinks on tap,"Molly answered.

"I'll get them for you,"Ned said as he placed a box of table cloths on the bar.

Fiona thanked him and began to unpack the box. Molly walked over and helped her.

"When are you picking up Grandma and Grandpa from the air port?"Fi asked.

"A couple of hours,"Molly said.

She looked at her daughter. Fi seemed distracted. She was attempting to appear okay for her mother's sake.

"Baby? Are you okay?"Molly asked.

"Yeah?Why?"

"You just seem to be somewhere else,"

"I'm fine, really,"

Fiona hated lying to her mother. But she hated causing her to worry even more. Truth of the matter was Fi had been troubled by something all day.

Jack's arriving broke her from her worrisome thoughts. Fi welcomed his hug.

"Hey sis,"he said.

"Hey,"Fi said, "Have you heard from Annie today?"

She didn't know why she felt so compelled to ask. If any body had heard from Annie recently, it was Jack. The two of them didn't stay silent for long.

"Actually, no. Its weird,"he said.

"She's in the studio with Carey, mixing,"Molly said, "I'm sure that's all it is,"

"No,"Jack said, "I just talked to Carey and he was at the apartment,"

Fiona took his words in. They didn't set well with her. A feeling of vexation crashed over her mind suddenly.

The lights above the stage popped, some of them shattering. The sound system screeched with feed back. The crew winced and ducked their heads. Molly took off to see what was going on.

Jack smiled at Fi.

"I'm sure every thing's okay,"he said "This new Mulder paranoia doesn't suit you,"

Fi started to speak. She wanted to argue with him. She didn't. Her attention was drawn away by a figure in the shadows.

"What is..."Fi started to say.

Jack looked around. He didn't see what his sister did. He was too closed off. His eyes were practically blind.

Fiona had spoken with Annie of her guardian. She knew well what form it took. That formed showed itself to her now.

"Tell mom I had to go,"Fi said as she fished her car keys from her pocket.

"Where are you going?"Jack asked.

"I don't know,"Fi said as she left.

Jack smiled. He hadn't seen her like that in years. So driven and determined for whatever she was doing. It made him happy.

Fiona paused at her car door. She looked around. She didn't know where she was going, didn't know what she was doing.

A soft growl came from her right. She turned and saw a large cat sitting beside her. But she wasn't afraid. She looked it dead in the eyes.

"Take me to her,"Fi said as she climbed into her car.


	19. Chapter 19

Annie woke up, face down. How long she'd been out, she didn't know. The bits of her golden hair clung to her sweaty forehead. Her face ached, as did her neck, where Keaton had hit her.

She rolled over to her side and bounced to a sitting position. Her hands were bound behind her back and her ankles were tied as well. She darted her eyes around her surroundings.

She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. But she couldn't have known this would have happened. Her friends had all told her all sorts of warnings about Keaton. Never could they have known how right they were.

And this new found information? Who was he, really? What was he? He said he had her pegged from the beginning. He was just another cog in this devious plan to cut down the O'Sianhan line. Her heart ached.

How could she have let herself love him? He was one of the first boys to ever look at her like she wasn't a freak. Plenty of people appeased her because she had a few songs on the radio and toured some. But it wasn't truth. They just wanted a piece of whatever fame she might achieve.

He had made her feel special. The new guy that was beautiful and musical had picked her from the crowd. He was like fresh meat thrown to the jackals. But he wanted Annie.

She couldn't help but silently let tears fall as she reflected back on it. She tried to take a quiet, deep breath. But it stuttered in her throat. She tried desperately to grab hold to the sound before it hit the air. She failed.

"Oh, good,you're up," Keaton said.

He made his way to her and knelt beside her. He gingerly pushed her hair away from her face and smiled at her.

"Please, Keaton, just let me go,"Annie said, her voice cracking.

"Well, that would spoil all the fun now wouldn't it?" he said, "I haven't seen you in years Annie. It be such a waste if I just turned ya loose so quick this time,"

He got up and pulled her on to the couch. He walked away to continue whatever he was doing. Annie noted the kitchen knife in his hand. She didn't know exactly how serious the situation was with it.

He flipped on the stereo. A c.d. started playing. It was an old demo that he and Annie had worked on back in high school.

"You remember this Annie? You scrapped most of them, but you remember this? Good times,"

"Yeah they were. Too bad they were all just a fucking lie," she growled.

"Oh, Annie. When you get such a mouth on you? Its that Daria, huh? You know, you two should hook up. It would be super hot. Two blondes, mmm,"

He shrugged and came over to her. He plopped down, nonchalantly. He placed his hand that held the knife on the back of the couch behind Annie's head.

"So, whatcha wanna do now?"he asked.

"Go home,"Annie replied as she bowed her head down.

"Aw, now don't start saying that now Annie. We've been over this. We've got a lot of fun left. Oh! You know what?"

Annie looked at him coldly, waiting for him to continue.

"You should call the other two girls over. That would be fun. I mean, I've done a lot of crazy shit, but I've never been in a four way. It would be sexy. I mean, you take this knife here and you do Daria. You give it to me, I do Fiona and then I do you,"

He bit his lip as he delicately touched Annie's face with the blunt side of the knife. She held her breath as he did this.

"C'mon Annie!" he yelled, "At least fake it a little. I know you already know how, cherry pie. Well, not anymore,"

He drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch. Again he bit on his bottom lip as he studied her.

"Fuck! You're boring me. To hell with it. I loved ya, Annie Cakes,"he said as he moved to reposition himself.

Annie's eyes widen and she pleaded as tears ran down her face. Keaton he tickled the knife down her torso and stopped at her stomach. Annie held her breath and shut her eyes tight in anticipation for the icy stabbing of the blade.

Instead though, the sounding of the near by cabinets crashing and a large object thudding to the ground sounded. Annie's eyes flung open and she caught sight of Keaton rolling on the floor in pain. She searched for a sign as to what had just happened.

Fiona stood, framed by the doorway, with her right hand raised. That growingly familiar shimmer was around it.

"Annie, are you okay?"she asked.

"I'll live,"Annie replied, "Untie me, will ya?"

Fi went to Annie. She picked up the kitchen knife from the floor and cut Annie's bonds. Fi ran her hand across Annie's face and looked at her injuries. She started to help her up and run her out, but the sound of Keaton stirring interrupted her actions.

"Fi,"he said, "About time you joined the party,"

Fi clutched the knife in her hand tightly.

"Keaton, we're going to walk out of here,"Fi said, "You'll let us, unless you want this to escalate,"

He wiped the blood from his mouth and adjusted his jaw as he stood. The wood under his feet crackled as he struggled to regain his footing.

"You've come into your power rather well, O'Siahan. I'm impressed. But here's the kicker,"he said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Is it good enough?"


	20. Chapter 20

Jack busied himself in his new studio space. The sound of the paint roller was the only rhythm in the entire building. The music he had playing had long stopped, but he took comfort in the silence. It helped him pick apart the thoughts running through his head for the duration of the day.

The only thing that tore him from them was the headlights of a passing car. He glanced out the window and recognized the vehicle. It was his sister's.

His eyes followed the car to a near by storage facility. He furrowed his eyebrows in question as he watched Fi step out of the car. Her gaze was intense. He noted that it looked like she was talking to someone, even though she was alone.

Not that it was too odd for his sister to say a word or two to herself. Her mind was constantly running and occasionally the thoughts came out in words. But this was different. He could feel it.

'This isn't right,' he thought to himself.

He quickly rinsed out the roller in the sink. The remainder paint was put back in the cans and the cans re-sealed. He turned off the lights and locked the door behind him.

He followed the voice blaring in his subconscious. It told him where to go, even though he long lost sight of his sister. The sound of shattered glass broke through the air.

Jack quicken his pace to a run. He found the door of the building flung open and rushed in. He took the rickety stairs two at a time, not caring for his own safety.

He soon found the catastrophic scene. His sister was clinching tightly to a knife and making her way to Keaton Roberts. Jack didn't know what was going on. But he saw Annie, bloody and shaken on a broken down couch.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded.

"Jack!"Fi exclaimed, "Get Annie out of here!"

Jack made his way to Annie as his sister stood her ground. He took hold of Annie's arm. He didn't ask questions. But he desperately wanted to help Fiona. But something inside of him told him to listen to her.

"C'mon Annie,"he said as he hauled her upwards.

Annie stumbled to her feet. She glanced back at Fi. Fi shot her a look that spoke volumes. Annie followed Jack's lead towards the door.

"Fi be careful,"Jack said as he studied his baby sister, "I love you,"

Fi looked back at her brother.

"I love you too,"Fi replied, "Go,"

Fi returned her concentration to Keaton as Jack and Annie left the room. Keaton looked at Fiona, a smug smile on his face.

"Just you and me now,"he said, "Come on. Lets do this,"

Keaton moved to strike Fi. She put up the field around her, subconsciously. Keaton paused.

"Well, that's no fair,"he said.

"Like I give a shit,"Fiona said.

She kicked him hard in the torso. Keaton buckled for a moment.

"Well, if that's how you want to play,"

His eyes darkened. Before Fi knew what hit her, she was knocked across the room. Her back hit the far wall violently. The air from her lungs exploded out. The knife in her hand clanked to the floor. It skidded away from her, driven by an unseen force.

Fi gathered herself. Her hair spilled in her face as she moved her head side to side, re-aligning her neck. She looked for the knife. The words she had told Annie only a few months back rang in her ear.

'I swear, Annie, if he ever laid a hand on you I'd have to slit his punk ass throat,'

She stared at Keaton hard. Her stare translated to a force living with in her. It threw him against the wall again.

"Wow, you are improving Fiona,"he said, once he caught his breath, "I must admit I am impressed,"

"Glad to please,"Fi said, "So tell me. Are you just someone spawn using a meat suit or are you really just a worthless piece of shit?"

Keaton popped his collar and presented his hands.

"All me in here, Fi,"he said, "What can I say? The dark side has all the good cookies,"

Fi smiled at him cruelly. She spotted the knife on the floor.

"Well, that's good,"she said, "Won't make me feel quite so bad for what I'm about to do,"

She made her way to the knife. Keaton made a bee line for her. He collided with her violently. The two of them skidded on the floor.

Fi kicked and hit at him. He was bigger, stronger. But she was pissed and had more to fight for.

"Oh, yeah, Fi,"he said, "How did you know I liked it rough?"

"Fuck you," she said, as she landed another kick.

"Yes,"he said as he took hold of her arms with one hand, "Dirty words. You know, I'm loving you girls all grown up. Carey doesn't know what he's missing out on,"

"Oh really?"she said.

She continued to struggle against him. She begged the force with in her to come back out. But she still hadn't gotten it all down to a science. The knife on the floor was only feet away. But she couldn't tear her attention away from Keaton long enough to get to it.

"So, really, why haven't you given it up to him lately? I mean, you love him right? What's the harm?"

"What can I say? I've got more important things on my mind," she mused to him.

"Like what?"he asked, his mouth centimeters from her face.

She felt his breath on her skin. It sickened her. In her struggle, she freed one hand. It reached out for the knife.

"Oh, I don't know,"she said, "Like keeping a promise,"

The knife shook as Fi continued to will it to her. The force with in her finally came forward. It knocked Keaton back as it shimmered around her.

She regained her footing as the knife slid to her. Daintily, she bent down and picked it up. Keaton studied her, amazed at what had happened.

"Oh, Fi, you can't kill me. If you do, then you're no better then I am,"he said.

"So tell me, what did they offer you? I mean really, what's worth it to sell yourself like this?"

"Everything. The world. You're not going to come out on top. You kill me, we still win,"

"Whatever,"Fi said, as she made her way to him.

"You'll loose yourself. So kill me or whatever you want. It will get you no where,"

Fi a made the final steps to him. She took another swing at him and grabbed his hair from behind.

"Really, right now,"she said in a breathy whisper, "After all that's happened, I just don't seem to care,"


	21. Chapter 21

Clu wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror. He grasped the counter and looked at himself hard. Carey had left earlier. He was with Fi.

The day had been hard. But as always, the girls survived. They were the strong ones. They were the ones that fought.

He hit the wall with the side of his fist. The water from his freshly washed hair slid down his face. He mopped it away and shoved his feelings back down inside.

He just finished dressing when a light tapping came from the door. It was after eleven. Who could it be? Nothing could have prepared him for that answer.

"Daria?"he said, his voice cracking.

"Hey, Clu. Is Carey here?" Daria squeaked out.

Their voices were equally nervous. Clu leaned his body against the door frame. His light eyes peeked at her through his wet hair.

Daria hugged her arms to her body like she was cold. But the heat still beat down, even after the setting of the sun.

"Um, no. He should be at your place actually,"Clu said, "Fi called him,"

"Oh,"Daria said, "I just wanted to thank him for today. I just got off work and I just didn't want to go home,"

Clu stood up straight and opened the door wide.

"You can stay for as long as you'd like. You're always welcomed,"

He shut the door behind her. Just as her appearance, he didn't expect her next move. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

He held her tight and breathed her in. For the last two years, he had prayed for that very moment. He kissed her head and rested his face against hers.

"I'm sorry for how I spoke to you the other day,"she whispered, "I just wasn't ready to see you,"

"Shh, no. I deserved it. Anything you ever say to me or do to me, I deserve it all," he said.

She repositioned herself against him. He curled his fingers around her hair. They both turned and looked at each other.

Daria cleared her throat and broke her grasp. She walked over and sat on the couch, clutching her knees. Clu sat on the edge of the couch, opposite end.

"So tell me something new about you,"Clu said.

"Something new?"she said, "Let's see. I'm a former road Trekkie, who almost constantly has an elicit substance in her system. And when things get really bad....."

She didn't say anything more. Just showed him the scars on her left arm. She gave a sarcastic smile and placed her arm back against her leg.

"Well, things haven't really been that bad lately. Not until today. And I'm not saying all this to make you feel bad. Just feels good to say them,"

Clu started to say something back. His phone began to ring before he could. He picked it up off the table and looked at the name. He didn't want to see that name.

"Its her huh?"Daria said, "Well, answer it. She's the one you chose to stick by. I mean, hell, almost three years. That's practically as long as us,"

She dug into the apron she still had on. She took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. Clu tore the battery off the phone and threw it.

"Its not like that,"he said as he stood up.

"Then tell me what its like!"Daria said, mimicking his actions.

"I fucked her, alright. I screwed her because I hated myself,"he said.

"Oh, goddess! Bullshit! You fucked her because you're selfish. I wasn't putting out because I was ashamed of my body that was beaten and torn from the attack and strained and ravaged to carry your child!"

"You never talked to me. I wanted to help you. I wanted to heal with you. But you dug yourself into a hole. For four months I fought to bring you back,"

Daria laughed as she exhaled smoke. She walked up and got in his face.

"Not hard enough. Because you had time to plot and plan things with that girl. I know it wasn't spur of the moment. You just happened to run into some chick from Santa Cruz in Hope Springs? I don't think so.

"So tell me, Clu, just how long before you were having sex with her did you star plotting it? She sent you naughty texts? Dirty pictures? What?"

Clu's eyes started to tear. He was so ashamed. It was the first time he looked someone in the face and said what really happened. People asked him about it, but no one knew. Carey didn't know. Jack didn't know, no one.

"She's been chasing me from day one. After I came back to finish school here, she still tried. I kept telling her no. I was with you.

"She just kept on and on. Five years. Then finally, the day before it all happened, I bit back. Before I knew what happened, she was here.

"And I slipped, one time. You saw that one time. You left and up until the other day, we had no words. Every now and again, she comes back. I stuck by her because I was lonely. But it was always your face I saw,"

Daria shook her head. Tears of pain and anger ran down her face. She punched him in the face. He took it. He turned back and looked her in the eye.

She turned to leave. He grabbed her arm. She raised her other one in a warning. He took hold of her other arm.

"Let me go, Clu," she said.

"No,"

He slid his hand from her wrists to her hands. He drew himself closer to her. He gently placed his lips to hers. She didn't kiss him back. He then kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he said.

Daria looked at him softly. Tears continued to flow. He wiped them away.

She then kissed him back. It was gentle and testing at first. It grew fierce and passionate. They clung to each other like never before.

He made way to his room with her. They continued to kiss as he felt around for the door knob. They nearly fell as he finally got the door opened.

"I've missed you,"she said.

She pulled off his gray tank top and let it hit the floor. She moved with him to lay on the bed.

"Shit. Cigarette,"she said.

She put it out on a dirty dish on his night stand.

"I hate it when you do that," he said.

"Shut up,"

He untied her apron and ran his hand up her thigh. Her sandals dropped to the floor and her toes curled as the two continued to kiss. Clu's free hand took off her shirt.

Daria recoiled for a moment. She placed her hand over her scar. Clu took hold of her hand and moved it. He rubbed his thumb over it and then kissed it.

"Let it go. Just for right now,"he said.

She let go. She let go and she gave herself to him. She didn't go home that night.


	22. Chapter 22

Annie sat on the couch at Fiona's house. She was very calm. She didn't' know why. Maybe it all hadn't sunk in. Maybe it was shock.

Whatever it was, Fi had saved her. For that, she would be forever grateful. Jack hadn't been far behind. Annie knew how Fi knew, but not him. Same as last time, Jack was there.

He sat beside her now, tending to her bruises. Fiona excused herself outside. She didn't like her emotions to get the better of her and she sat on the front steps to get some air.

Annie eyed Jack. The words Keaton had said still were a mild ringing in her ear. But Keaton was a malicious being. They were suppose to tell lies. But in Annie's research, she also knew that they could use the truth to get the results they wanted.

As she looked at Jack's soft expression and meticulous hands, she couldn't help but ask herself these questions. Who was she to him? She had always had lingering feelings for him. But she shoved them back to be just a tickle in the back of her mind for the sake of their friendship.

"Its not much," Jack said, "But hopefully it'll help,"

He ran his hand down her face and smiled. Annie returned his smile and took hold of his hand. This made Jack take pause. He eyed her for a moment.

Annie searched his face and eyes desperately for any sign, any spark. She couldn't find it. Even if it was there, she didn't trust her own eye.

"How did you know, Jack?"Annie asked.

It wasn't the biggest question burning in her mind, but she needed to know.

"Just a feeling,"he said, "I don't know,"

"Kinda makes you wonder," she said, "Sorry, I just am trying to ignore the big picture,"

"No, its okay,"Jack said, "It does make me wonder. But, lets just let it rest for a while,"

He kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen. He was taking the kettle off of the stove. Annie stood, her across her chest, and leaned against the door frame.

"I've got this, Annie," Jack said, "Go sit back down,"

"Jack, I..."she took a breath, "There are some things I need to know,"

"About what?"he asked as he poured her tea.

"Me and you,"she said, "How do you feel about me?"

He placed the kettle on the counter. Question filled his eyes.

"You mean the world to me. I love you, Annie,"he said plainly.

She moved closer to him. She bit down on her bottom lip as she looked him right in the eye.

"Why?"he asked.

"Few things that's been bothering me,"she said, "We are nothing but liars, me and you. We've spent the years we've known each other lying about who we are,"

"Annie, you aren't making sense,"Jack said, "Are you talking about what happened tonight, or two years ago or am I completely lost?"

"You're completely lost. You're completely blind. I've been right here in front of you for, what, eight years. I've been content though. I keep saying ' Well, he's in my life. That's all that matters. If we end up together, that's great. If not, I don't care. At least he's my friend,'"

Tears started to run down her face.

"But time keeps going and the more and more I say it, the more and more it becomes a lie,"

"Annie, I..."

"Don't. Just stop. Don't finish that sentence if you're going to coddle me. I'm sick of being bullshitted to. So, please, Jack, just stop,"

Jack walked over to her and took her in his arms. She didn't fight it much. She loved the way he could engulf her.

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight.

"I would never do that to you," he said, "Never,"

He kissed her again on the head.

"I have never wanted to do anything to hurt you,"

He placed his chin against the crook of her neck. He breathed in the smell of her skin and hair.

"You never mean to,"Annie said, "But you do,"

She moved away from him. She was letting her heart over reach her head.

"Admit it, Jack,"she said, "You've seen things,"

"Annie, c'mon, I don't know what I've seen,"Jack said, "But there's a logical side to everything,"

"That's not what I mean. You _see _things. Just like your mom, your grandma, and Daria,"

Jack crossed his arms at his chest. He slumped against the counter, angerly. He didn't say anything. Just looked at Annie and shook his head.

"Think about it,"she said.

"No,"he snapped as he took a drink of tea.

"Why not?"

"Because, don't you think there are more important things at hand? Like the fact that we need to go to toe police. You just gout beat up and held hostage by your ex boyfriend,"he said, "We need to put that creep away,"

"We can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"Because, Jack. Have you not been paying attention? He's part of it all. How you we tell the cops that?"

"You don't, because its ridiculous,"Jack said.

Annie started to pace. Only then did she notice the knife in the sink. It was the kitchen knife Keaton had. It was wet and looked like it had been washed.

Annie picked up the knife with her thumb and forefinger. She held it at arm's length.

"And what about this?"she asked, "We don't know what Fi did. What happens when we tell the cops, they look for Keaton, and they don't find him. Or worse, they do?"

Jack stood up straight. He snatched the knife away and tossed it back into the sink.

"What are you trying to say? My sister is not a killer. There's no way. How you could you suggest it?"

"Have you not been here with us the whole time? Put yourself in her position. Is there anything you wouldn't do for your family?"

Their words were broken off by the front door opening and closing. Fi walked into the kitchen. Carey was close behind. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was red and puffy.

"Don't let us interrupt," Fi said.

"No, you're fine,"Annie said, "Hi, Carey,"

"Hey kiddo,"Carey said as he mussed her hair, " You alright?"

"Yeah. Now,"she said.

"You ever hear from Daria,"Jack asked Fi.

Fi shook her head and looked at her phone. She checked the call history to see how long it had been since she'd last called her cousin.

"She was pulling a double at work to make some extra money,"Fi said, "It's just around midnight. I'm sure she'll be home soon,"

Annie saw Carey move around Fi. She saw as he discreetly took her hand.

"Well, we're going to go talk in my bedroom,"Fi said.

Jack nodded as he watched Carey lead Fi away. He studied his sister's body language. She was tired and beaten. But she, too, was oddly calm.

Once they were out of ear shot, Jack turned back to Annie.

"Yeah, she sure seems like a killer,"Jack hissed.

"Let it go,"Annie said, "If you want to call the cops, fine. But just wait until tomorrow,"

Jack's expression softened. He agreed. He smiled to himself and sighed a soft laughter.

"What,"Annie asked.

"When I woke up this morning. My only concern was getting the front of the studio finished for when grandma and grandpa see it,"he said, "Our lives are complicated,"

"Extremely,"Annie said with a smile.

Her smile soon faded. She cast her eyes down and bowed her head. Her expression became sad, thoughtful.

Jack noticed this immediately. He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, its okay,"he said "Keep talking it out with me. I'm not promising I won't piss you off, but its not good to hold on to it,"

"Its just....some of the things that Keaton said,"

"About what?"Jack asked.

She looked him dead in the eye. Her expression said it all. He didn't know what to say. He'd gone over it all in his head before.

He had avoided the subject before. He liked playing dumb. The fact of the matter was, it terrified him.

"Oh,"he said finally.

"Tell me you haven't thought about it,"she said.

He looked at her solemnly. He brushed the hair from her face and rested his hand on her cheek.

"You know I have,"

"Then why leave things like they are?"

She moved her face in closer to his. The space between them nearly ceased to exist. They hovered like this for a moment. Jack tore away from her touch.

"No,"he said, in barely a whisper.

"Please, Jack"she said in an equally breathy voice, "Don't go,"

She kissed at his neck and his face. Her hands gently cupped around his jaw and her forehead rested on his. Jack's eye brows furrowed and his face reflected the torment playing beneath the surface.

Annie gently placed her mouth on his. Jack stayed stony for a while, before giving in and letting his body and instincts take over. His mind was spinning the whole time, but for just a little while, he didn't listen to that over analytical voice in his head.

It didn't last though. He broke away from her, shaking his head.

"I can't do this. I can't risk things,"he said.

"There's nothing to risk. I'm yours. I always have been. Anytime you would have asked me to, no matter what, I'd go anywhere with you,"

"I'm no good at these things, Annie. I know how I go about them. I couldn't stand loosing you,"

"I can't stand not being with you. Above everything I know, I know that I love you. I can't say that you love me, but when I look at you and see you looking at me.... There's something. And I'm tired of wondering. We've got to try,"

She looked at Jack. She'd never seen him like this. He liked to build his walls up high. But for once, they crumbled to the ground.

"If we've learned anything from all the things that have happened to us, its that life is too short. We gotta grab to what little piece of happiness we can. And Jack, you deserve to be happy. I don't know if I can do that for you, but I will try with my everything,

"I'm not a little girl any more. I don't need you to protect me all the time. You've always been behind me, but now, I just want you to stand beside me,"

"I don't know if I can,"he said, "I just..... I don't know,"

"Just stay here with me tonight. Don't worry about the detail. Just stay. We'll work out the detail as we go,"


	23. Chapter 23

Fiona leaned against her closed bedroom door. The only sound was the ticking of the decorative clock on the wall. She stared at her hands. The small things she had known her whole life were like that of a stranger's.

After a life time of seeking the truth, she wanted all that had just happened to be a lie. She didn't want to be this person. She was a seeker of oddities. Now, she'd be the freak in every scence of the word.

Carey sat quietly on the edge of her bed. He didn't ask any questions. She called him and asked him to be there and that's all it took. He'd walk though fire if she asked him.

Fiona looked up from her hands and looked Carey in the face. He was so beautiful to her. Inside she laughed sweetly at the evolution of her perception of him.

It wasn't until she moved to Seattle that a new light shone on things. Tiny things bore more weight in his absence. Like the day he went exploring for ghost while shooting the music video for her mom with John Kane.

She didn't understand why it made her heart pound to have him peering at pictures over her shoulder or to have his face against hers. She began to forget that feeling. So many other things happened that day.

Her world had been turned sup upside down. Everything began to change so fast, she didn't have time to stop and re-evaluate what she really felt for Carey.

She had seen all sort of spirits, monsters, and other beings. Above all them, the opposite sex scared her the most.

"Why do you love me?"she said, finally breaking the silence.

"What?"Carey asked.

He had no idea how to answer her. The question was so unexpected.

"I'm a freak,"she said as she walked over to him, "Why would you love me?"

"Because being normal is boring,"he answered.

"My hands are bloody,"she said as she presented them to him, "At least I would assume that's what you would say. There's not blood physically on them but it remains,"

She straddled his lap. It was uncharacteristic of her. True that their bodies were not strangers. They had a few fateful nights. But not since she gave him that note in the diner.

She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes.

"I'm a freak,"she said again, "And I'm a monster,"

"Fi,"Carey said, "I don't know what happened, but you're not a monster,"

"I think I killed him Carey,"Fi sobbed.

Her hands were tightly pressed to his face. Her eyes remained firmly closed. Carey moved his head to better see her face.

"What?"

Fi began to cry harder. The night was so bitter and filled with so many tears. Her soft eyes grew red and swollen with the solid stream of harsh salt.

"I don't what happened. We were fighting. I had a knife to his throat. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to stop him from hurting Annie or anyone ever again,

"But I couldn't do it. I couldn't press down. He was still a person. No matter what, I couldn't do it.

"And he was mocking me for it. Saying that he would keep coming. Him and others like him were going to kill my family.

"I don't know what happened. It was like a burst of energy or light filled the room. When it cleared and I came to my senses, he was gone,"

She laid her head against Carey's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. What could he say to her?

He loved her more than anything. He couldn't explain the bare passion to do everything in his power to keep her safe from everything. But he didn't know what to do in this situation. Hell, he didn't know what the situation was. He would do all that was humanly possible.

"I wasn't there Fi,"he said as he rested his head against her, "but I know you. I know your family. I don't think whatever gift you have would be something bad,"

Fiona couldn't speak. The sobs took hold of her chest. Carey smoothed over her hair. He tried his best to be strong. But her sorrow struck him hard.

He felt a lump welling up in his throat. He fought it hard. He didn't want to cry. He knew it would make her feel worse.

He cleared his throat and repositioned himself and Fiona.

"You and Daria are two of my very best friends. Beyond all things, I love you two because of the amazing content of your character. You are the most beautiful person I know. That's why I love you,"

Fi raised her head and looked him in the eye.

"Its not the way you look or how normal you try to be," he said, "I love your passion, your drive. I love you for you, not for someone else's standard of what I should look for,"

The tears stopped. Fi felt as though she could barely breathe. It was a good feeling though. Polar opposite to the feeling ripping through her moments earlier.

"I don't know whats coming. None of us do," he continued, "Well, maybe Daria. She still freaks me out,"

He was kidding. It made Fi smile.

"If that freaks you out, you're shit out of luck with me," Fi said.

She giggled. Carey cut her off with a quick kiss. She couldn't help but gasp as her face went serious. He smiled and bit his bottom lip. He was trying to mind his boundaries she set that day in the hospital.

"Sorry,"he said, "You're just too damn cute,"

She slipped her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead against his yet again.

"Its okay,"she said "I've missed this,"

"Then come back to me,"he whispered.

Fi shook her head.

"Look at what just happened to Annie,"she said, "I can't have that happen to you,"

"Who's to say it can't happen already? I doubt our being or not being together has anything to do with it. We love each other regardless,"he said, "who ever is doing this could get to you through me already,"

Fi pulled in a deep sigh. As the air escaped her lungs, she thought of her dad. Was this how he felt?

She understood now more then ever whey he got in that car the night he died. How now amount of begging from her mother could have tore those keys from his hands. But, Fi had one thing he didn't. She had support.

She had the girls and she had Carey. All she had to do was let go of her fear.

"Fine,"she said.

"What?" Carey asked.

She kissed him fully on the mouth. She used the kiss's momentum to lean Carey back on to the bed.

"Just stay here with me tonight,"Fi said, "I don't want to be alone,"

She rolled off him. She kicked off her shoes and curled body to his. She was exhausted.

He took off his shoes as well and pulled the blanket over the two of them. Fi couldn't believe how good she felt to have him this close to her.

"And just in case there was any doubt," she whispered in ear , "I still love you too,"


	24. Chapter 24

Annie woke with the day light on her face. It took her a moment to realize where she was. Warm in the over sized recliner beneath a cashmere throw. Shew as still at Fi and Daria's. She wasn't alone.

Jack was next to her. The T.V. was still on, turned to a movie network. They had gone to sleep watching some obscure romantic comedy from the early 90s. Though her back was some what sore, Annie hadn't felt as rested for along time.

She slid out of the chair in slow motion. She didn't want to leave him, but she was starving. She tip toed to the kitchen and peered in the cabinets. She took down a bowl and poured her some cereal.

Quietly, she pulled out a chair at the table and heard a crinkle when she sat. Her note pad was still in her back pocket. Annie breathed a sigh of relief. She thought that it might have been lost. She feared that the hours of hard work would have been gone.

She took out the pad and looked at her latest project. She and Carey had worked out most of music already. But, the lyrics, they didn't flow right. They seemed forced.

Her eyes drifted back over to Jack. The sunlight cascaded over him in an almost in human way. She was worried that it would wake him too. Even thought she desperately wanted for the new day to start with, he just looked so beautiful.

Her heart pounded at the thought of it all. She was still a little shaken, still a little scared. Jack's biggest fear was hurting her. He had made that all too clear. The idea terrified her too, but it wasn't enough to keep her from him.

She flipped to a new page. All her feelings, they just poured out. When she got to the bridge, she wanted to change up from the original format. She needed something to play. The sight of Carey's car still parked in the drive deterred her from Fiona's door.

Lightly, she knocked on Daria's door. She cracked it open and found the bed empty.

"She didn't come home last night,"Fi said as she exited the bathroom, "And she's still not answering her phone,"

"You think she's okay?"Annie asked.

"Clu's not answering his phone either. Its going straight to voice mail with his though, so its probably just dead,"Fi said, "Carey's going home to change for today. He'll find her,"

"Yeah. We're all suppose to meet with your grandparents today. I almost forgot,"Annie said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Care came out of the bedroom and shut the door. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and kissed Fi on the top of her head.

"I'll meet you guys at Molly's around two, yeah?"he said.

"Yeah,"Fi said, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"he said.

Carey clomped through the house. He was still tired, therefore, lacked composure. He saw Jack still sleeping and hit him with a throw pillow. Jack sat up with a start.

"What gives dude?"Jack snapped at him, "What are you still doing here? Don't tell me I'll have to kick your ass,"

Carey mocked him in a high pitched gibberish. He knew that Jack wasn't serious.

"C'mon man. You know I wouldn't take advantage of Fi in that situation,"he said.

"Where are you off to?"Jack asked.

"Gonna go home, change clothes,"Carey answered, "Check on Clu and then see if I can find Daria,"

Jack cocked his head. He raised his eyebrow in a question and looked at Carey. He then shook his head.

"Nah,"Jack said, "You don't think,"

"No way,"Carey said, "Last time those two were in the same room, I thought she was going to kill him with her teeth,"

Jack shrugged.

"Maybe, but weirder things have happened,"

"Dude,"Carey said, "You sound like your sister. I'll catch you later,"

Carey walked to his car. Jack's words echoed in his head as he turned the engine.

"There's no way,"he said to himself as he drove off.

He made the drive home absentmindedly. He sleepily walked across the parking lot and up the stairs. He fought with his key in the stiff dead bolt.

"Yo, bro, you up?"he said as he looked through the mail.

The sound of a skillet came from the kitchen. He kept his eyes on the mail as he made his way around.

"Dude, you are going to Molly's later. Mom and dad'll flip if you don't,"he said.

"Oh, shit,"

The voice didn't come from Clu. Carey looked up and saw Daria standing with a carton of eggs and nothing on but Clu's tank and underwear. Carey's jaw dropped. Daria motioned like she was going to defend herself.

"Tell me its not true,"Carey said.

"Its not what you think,"Daria said, then shook her head, "Who am I kidding? Its exactly what you think,"

"Why? I mean how could you? This can't be good for you,"he said.

"With everything that happened today, I wanted somebody to hold me,"she said, "You weren't here, you were with Fi. And call it weak, but I wanted to be held by a guy. And maybe it was all the bullshit the guys said to me.

"Call me crazy, but I wanted to be here. I wanted to see him. Even if she was here, even if we fought or he slammed the door in my face. Its stupid, but even with all the stuff, all the bad, I still care about him. He's a weakness in me. That's why I took off. All he had to do is give me this look or take me in his arms and I forget everything,"

"Just promise you'll be careful,"Carey said, "He hurts you again and you take off like you did, it'll rip out my heart,"

"Never again,"she said, "I hated ignoring my feelings,"

She slid the eggs on a plate and picked it up from the counter.

"I'm a big girl,"she said and kissed him before going back to the bedroom.

She gently sat on the bed and placed the plate on the night stand. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Clu's forehead. He groaned and stirred.

"I almost forgot how good you were at this,"he said.

"Oh, really? Did you suffer a brain injury while I was gone? You know I always take care of the people that matter to me,"she said.

He grabbed her and rolled her under him. She smiled and they kissed. Clu turned his head to the sound of the shower coming on.

"Carey's here, by the way,"Daria said, "And he's thrilled,"

"I bet,"Clu said, "I'm sher he's gung ho for us to get back together,"

Daria slipped from his hold.

"We aren't back together,"she said.

"But I....,"Clu started.

"No,"she said, "I can't even think about that yet. I still love you, yeah. But I can't put myself back in that situation,"

"Daria,"Clu said.

"Just, no. Not yet,"

She got up and started to put her clothes back on and gather her things. She combed her fingers through her hair and looked at him.

"Am I going to see you later?"she asked.

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied.

"Okay,"she said, "No one knows. Like I said, we aren't together so don't act like it. The last thing any of us need is more drama. I'll see you later,"

And she was gone. No hug or kiss, just walked away. Clu almost felt his body chill from the coldness of it. It left him feeling shaken.

His mind was filled with a million questions, but he couldn't even start to answer one. He just laid back on the bed, and hoped that in the end, it all would be clear and maybe some body could have that happy ending.


	25. Chapter 25

The air was thick at Molly's. She gazed out the back patio door. She turned only at the sound of her mother entering the room.

"They're fine, Molly love," Kathleen said, "We can't coddle them forever. They had to learn and grown on their own,"

"Mom, stop it," Molly said as she wiped a tear away, "My kids don't need to be in on anything. I won't have them part of this bullshit struggle. I don't understand why you are so compelled to keep them in a world that's don nothing but hurt our family,"

"And all you've ever done is run from it your entire life,"Kathleen spat back, "What has it gotten you, child? A mind plagued with bitter visions. Don't think I don't hear you in the night,"

"What good has listening to these visions done for me? They're always too little, too late. Or else so vague, they're of no help,"

Molly turned her back on Kathleen. Her bare feet paddled across the floor back to the kitchen. She busied herself with preparing the meal for her family.

Kathleen was hot on her heels. She knew her daughter. She often did things like that to keep from worrying.

"You can not harness your gift when you only spit upon it. You have to work with them and understand from which they came. But you haven't. You shelter your children, you and your sisters and brothers,. Yet they still receive their gifts. Some more powerful then others, its true, but each of us has a taste of destiny,"

Molly slammed down the pairing knife in her hand and looked at Kathleen. The dishes on the counter began to shake. Molly clinched to the edge of the marble.

"Calm down, child,"Kathleen said.

She placed her hand on Molly's forehead and ran it down her cheek. Molly closed her eyes for a moment and her gaze softened. Kathleen had a soothing way about her, a healing.

"Mom, you see this as a birth right or whatever. But all I've seen it bring is pain and death. I've buried my husband, nearly lost my daughter to it. My niece did loose her child. What is it that ushers us to death? Why must we suffer? Why do we have to constantly run?"

Molly's voice quivered. The sound of the front door opening paused the two in their conversation. Collin entered the kitchen, grocery bag in hand.

"Thank you, Da," Molly said as she emptied the bag and put the drinks into the refrigerator.

"You're welcome, love,"Collin said, placing a quick kiss on her forehead, "When do the kids get here?"

"Around one is what I said. But I'm sure they'll start showing up before hand,"

As almost on cue, a car door slammed. Daria walked in through the kitchen door. Her hair was neatly done up in braids and a sun dress clung to her body.

"There's one of my girls,"Collin said, taking her into an embrace, "Look at you child, you grow more beautiful every time I see you. Its been too long,"

Daria had lived with her grandparents for nearly six months after she left Clu. She had no logic or reason when she packed as much of her clothes and necessitates into the small bit of luggage they had. The rest of her belongings she had Carey place in storage.

She didn't call a head, only pointed her car in the direction of Philadelphia and drove almost straight through. There was no explanation needed when she arrived at their door. Collin knew when she was meant to arrive by word of mouth from his wife.

"You look tired, dear,"Kathleen said, "Let me brew you some tea,"

"I'm fine, grandma. Bit of a late night, I pulled a double at work so I could be off this weekend,"

Kathleen studied her granddaughter. She knew her too.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Molly said, "I worry about you and Fiona all the time,"

"I know,"Daria said, "But we have to be grown ups some time,"

Slowly, more people began arriving. Fiona came with Annie in tow. Jack had gone home to get showered and ready. He would meet them later.

Annie appeared to desperately had tried to hid her bruising on her face with make up. But it was too no avail. She prayed that her chin length hair would hide it all.

Daria, too, was shifty. Carey already knew about what had happened. She didn't want anyone else to. She knew they would. Just as she knew where the handy work on Annie and the stiffness in Fiona's movements had came from.

Daria had excused herself on to the patio. Annie noted this and followed soon behind.

"Don't suppose you have one of those to spare?"Annie asked, indicating the cigarette in Daria's hand.

She had her back to the door and was leaning on the railing. The wind had been whipping around her hair, but it suddenly stopped when Annie spoke.

"Sure,"Daria said as she handed her one.

She lit it for Annie and the two of them caught eyes.

"Is something bothering you?"Annie asked.

"No,"Daria replied, "Why?"

"The nice display you were putting on there,"

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon D. You know I know a little something about a little something,"

"Its nothing that you've to worry about,"Daria answered.

She hushed herself at the sound of the door opening. It was Fi.

"So where were you last night?"Fi asked.

Daria smirked in a cold way. Fi studied her hard. She hoped her cousin's answer was one that she could accept.

"I don't think I have to tell you,"Daria said flatly, "I should have came to you two. But I didn't want to face what was going on,"

"So you knew,"Annie said, "How?"

"You're my sister,"Daria replied.

"There's something coming,"Fi said, "And its coming soon,"

"I know,"Daria said, "And its dark,"

She flicked away the cigarette. Fi looked at her and tried to read her. She could tell her cousin was not at ease.

None of them were. But an instability in Daria was dangerous. The power within her was lethal.

"Are you going to be okay,"Fi asked.

"Yeah,"Daria said, "It was just sex,"

"With Clu,"Annie said.

"And what were you doing? You ran off with Keaton yesterday, Annie. I don't think I have to remind you of that,"

"Look what it got me,"Annie said, pointed to her bruised face, "You have got to watch yourself. Everything we do can lead to a death sentence,"

Fiona began to step between the two. But the girls' words fell silent when a car pulled up. Jack stepped out and looked at them with question on his face.

"And he heard,"Fi said, "Again,"

"But he still denies he knows anything,"Annie said.

"Of course he does,"Daria said, "No cracking that stone,"

Annie walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He placed a hand on her chin, examining her face. Annie turned from his fussing. The other two girls watched closely.

"Not everything that happened last night was that bad,"Fi said.

"Maybe your brother is actually opening his eyes. I hope so. I would love for him to prove me wrong,"

Fi excused herself to the bathroom. Her body felt like her blood sugar was off. She splashed water on her face and popped two aspirin from the medicine cabinet.

She let out a sigh as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. She looked at her fingers curled over the cool porcelain. He hair spilled in her face. Then, as if someone had brushed it from her face, her hair moved.

"Fiona,"

It came like a writhing, hissing whisper.

Fi jumped and searched for the source.

"Who ever you are,"Fi said, "Leave us alone,"


	26. Chapter 26

"You know how much I abhor trying on clothes?"

Daria shouted at her cousins. Their two older cousins, Amy and Hailey, had insisted on taking the girls dress shopping. Fi and Daria had been virtually their own personal Barbie dolls in the summers.

"Why do you have to sound so pretensions?"Fi said.

Daria mocked her back.

"I don't need that stuff from you. I get enough of it from my boy....uh, from Carey,"Fi said.

All three of the other girls paused and looked at Fi. Daria popped her head over the dressing room door.

"Your huh?"she asked.

"Nothing,"Fi said.

"No,no"Amy said, "You started to say my boyfriend,"

"Ah! Fi,"Hailey jabbed, "You need to shut the hell up and just marry that boy and have sexy rock and roll children,"

"Don't push her into anything,"Daria said, "We're McQuinns and we know a thing or two about things, but we're hard headed,"

"That is true,"Amy said.

Amy ran her fingers through her dark hair. Both she and Hailey had physical traits like Fi. Daria was the odd ball, thought Kathleen swore up and down she was a doppleganger to Great-Aunt Scarlet.

Daria stepped from the dressing room. She walked on her tip toes in her bare feet. She had a full length black number on. Her cousins stood and came to fuss over her.

"This is the one I think,"Hailey said as she gathered back Daria's long hair, "What do you think Fi?"

"You look beautiful, D,"Fi said.

"Fine,"Daria said "I will say it again, I hate trying on clothes. It gives me anxiety attacks,"

She went back to put her own clothes back on. She reached into a bag and popped a pill.

"Why do you have anxiety attacks?"Fi asked.

"I don't know. It just started happening one day,"

"You talk to Ma about it?"Hailey asked, her green eyes searching Daria's face.

"Nope,"Daria answered, "Grandma has enough on her plate,"

The four girls made their purchases and went on their way. On the opposite end of the strip, Clu and Carey were having coffee and sitting at a table on the sidewalk.

There was a tension between the two that they haven't felt in years. Carey hated the way he was feeling. He always looked after his brother. He was that cliché older brother. But, in that moment, he never wanted to beat Clu more.

Clu sipped on his latte and avoided eye contact with Carey. He knew he had a world of things he had to face. Not only the tongue lashing from his brother, but he had a phone call to make. He was going to call Lena and tell her it was over. He never wanted to see her again.

Daria had told him no, but he wasn't giving up. He let her leave once before, he wouldn't do that again.

"I'm sick of this,"Clu said finally, "Just let me have it,"

Carey gently placed his coffee down.

"Let you have it?"Carey said in a flat, almost hushed tone.

Carey leaned over and smacked Clu in the back of the head.

"What the hell, man?"Clu said.

"What were you thinking? Do you even think any more? Cuz all I see is you making dissensions that came out of your pants,"

"Its more then that, and you know it,"Clu popped back "I love her,"

"You don't love her,"Carey said, getting more heated.

"How can you sit there and say that?"Clu asked.

"You can't make me believe that you really love her. If you did you would have stood by her through everything, the good, the bad, everything,"Care said harshly, "And when you fucked up like you did, you would have crawled on you knees to her. Actually, if you did love her and weren't just going through the motions you would have never did what you did,"

Clu stayed stoic. He wanted Carey's venomous words. He wanted to feel the sting of them beat against him like whip.

"I do love her,"he said, "But I'm a coward. I've always loved her. Ever since we were kids. She's always been this creature greater then me. I know you know what I mean.

"I want to marry her, to live with her, to die with her. I wanted to have my children. I never knew perfect happiness except for those years when I could say yes, she was mine. That she picked me,"

Clu fought the tears. Carey still had his doubts. His face stayed stony, gaze locked eye to eye with his brother.

"Of course,"Clu said, "How can it compare to years of quiet pining?"

"Fuck you Clu,"Carey spat.

"Oh, so its one thing for me to be how I am, but you've got your perfection right in front of you and its okay to let her go,"

"Its not the same and you know it,"

"That's true. But how long are you going to let Fi use you? Every time she says jump you do. But, what has she done for you lately?"

"Watch your mouth,"Carey said and nodded in the direction of the sidewalk.

The four girls were walking in the direction of the boys. Hailey waved big.

"Carey! Clu!"she yelled, "Look at you two!"

Both of the boys stood up. Amy and Hailey hugged them both. Daria bit her bottom lip. She eyed Clu as if silently reminding him of their promise to each other.

"You two are so grown up, too," Amy said, "You make me feel old,"

"That's because you are,"Hailey said.

"Shut up,"

Fi smiled. She walked over and hugged Carey.

"Hey baby,"she said.

They all paused at this statement. Amy smiled and hugged them both.

"Its about time,"

"What are you guys doing?"Daria said.

She pulled up a chair between the tow boys. She took hold of Carey's hand and squeezed it for a moment before letting it go.

"Eh, just spending some brotherly time together before later,"Carey said, "You guys taking on some shopping?"

"Yeah,"Fi said, "There's a house full of McQuinns at mom's already,"

"Awesome,"Clu said, "Grandma and Grandpa too?"

"I told you they got her last night,"Daria said.

"They're going with Jack to his studio,"Hailey said, "Annie's with them,"

Fi and Daria looked at each other. Fi smiled.

"What?"Carey said.

"Just seems like everyone's pairing off like they should,"Hailey said, "Its good to see you guys being happy,"

She almost cut herself off at the end. She looked at Daria. Hailey shook her head and started to apologize. Daria just gently closed her eyes and smiled. It was as if she were vibing that it was okay.

"So Daria,"Amy said in an attempt to change the subject, "Tell us of your adventures. What was Florida like?"

"Beautiful,"Daria answered, "Its no Erìn, but yeah. Worked as a hotel fortune teller for tourist, reading cards, doing numerology. Keep the bad news, only elaborating the good,"

"Sounds fun,"Hailey said.

"It was draining,"Daria said, "I don't want to know that much about that many people,"

Fi glanced at her watch. She sat up with a start.

"Oh, we gotta go,"she said, "Everyone will be sitting down to eat in like fifteen minutes,"

"Its almost two already?"Amy said.

They all gathered their things and hurried to get to Molly's.

"You guys go ahead,"Daria said, "Fi, do you mind taking this stuff back for me? I want to get a tea. I missed those while I was gone. You know, if you guys have room for her,"

"Um, sure,"Fi said.

"Yeah, that's fine,"Amy said.

Fi went back with her other cousins. The girls glanced back at Daria.

"Does she think we don't know?"Amy said once they got to the car.

"Know what?"Fi said, faking dumb.

She had sworn to Daria to keep quiet. Some members of her family were gossips.

"She still loves Clu,"Amy answered, "Why don't they get back together?"

"He cheated on her,"Hailey said, "You may be the older, but you aren't the wiser sister,"

Fi tuned the two of them out as they argued. Amy always had to be a butt in and try to run the show. Its how things always were.

Hailey, Fi, and Daria were the youngest of the fourteen grandchildren. With a family that big, you had personalities of all kinds. But, deep down, they all had the same common traits.

Some showed them more then others. But, whatever it was, be it the McQuinn steadfast way or stubbornness, or the O'Sianhan grace and compassion, ti was in all of them.

Back at the coffee shop, Daria stood impatiently in line. She wasn't at all surprised when she felt a hand on her lower back.

"Hey,"she said, "Where's Carey?"

"Told him to go ahead without me,"Clu said.

"Why?"Daria asked.

"I wanted to talk to you,"he answered.

"Again, why?"

"The way you left this morning. That was cold,"he said.

"What were you expecting? You ripped my heart out. I had a nervous break down," she answered, "So you might want to get yourself ready for some more coldness,"

"From who?"

"My grandpa, for one. He fucking hates you,"she said.

"He hates everyone,"Clu snapped back.

"No he doesn't,"Daria said, "You just never took the time to get to know him. You were always too busy with your own bullshit. Skating, philosophy, whatever,"

"I wasn't the selfish one,"he quipped, "We always ate were you wanted, saw the movies you wanted to, spent time with your friends,"

"All those things were the same,"she said, "We like the same foods, movies, and have the same friends,"

They stopped their argument and smiled. He took hold of her hand. Her rights were warm to the touch.

"Its better you don't get so worked up in public,"he said.

"You want to see me worked up in public?"she said in a breathy voice, "Come with me,"

She jerked him by his hand to the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

She slammed him against the wall and kissed him deeply.


	27. Chapter 27

While the girls where out shopping, Annie and Jack took the opportunity to take Collin and Kathleen to the studio space. Annie sat up front with Jack, hand in hand. Kathleen smiled at this.

She had always adored Annie. She loved seeing the woman she had become. And she knew exactly where that bruise on her face came from.

Jack gave them the tour of the building, the smell of fresh paint still thick in the air. He and Collin soon became engulfed in talks of the lay out and plans for the future. Kathleen excused herself out into the fresh air and bid Annie to follow her.

"Come and sit with me, dear,"Kathleen said, patting the bench beside her.

"Okay,"Annie said as she sat down, coyly.

"Now, Annie, tell me, how are you?"

"Okay, I guess. Just working hard on my album,"

"And what of this?"Kathleen said, brushing the hair from Annie's face.

"Oh, its just....Its nothing,"

Kathleen rubbed her hand down Annie's face and smiled at her sweetly.

"It is now,"

Annie looked at her reflection in the store front window. The bruise and swelling were gone, as well as the pain.

"How did you?"Annie stammered.

"Its one of my gifts,"Kathleen said, "It can be one of yours too,"

"Me? But how? I'm not from your family,"

"Its true. But, why do you think you were brought to us?"Kathleen said, "You are the first in your family to have gifts. To see things that others can not. My girls need you. They need you to help them feel like they weren't alone. I know you blame yourself for what happened. I want you to know, that it wasn't your fault,"

"But I was so afraid,"Annie said, her voice cracking, "I let go, I broke the circle,"

"That is not what went wrong with that night,"Kathleen said.

"Then what was it? How do we fix it?"

"There are dark forces that came after you that night. They have come for you before and have come since, but never as strong. Remember the snake in the forest? Fiona's father warned her against it and then paid the ultimate price to protect her,"

"So Rick is in Hell,"Annie said solemnly, "How do you know all this?"

"You aren't the only one who can talk to the dead, love,"Kathleen said, "Now, what do you say we go back to our men,"

Annie took Kathleen's out stretched hand and stood up.

"I think you'll do my boy good,"

"Really?"Annie asked, "I mean, after last night, with everything coming out like it did, we didn't exactly put a label on things,"

"Don't worry, love,"Kathleen said, "I know my Jack. He cares about you a great deal, he always has. Now, lets get them back to Molly's,"

Molly's house was a roar of conversation. There was at least thirty people in and around the house. Most of Molly's surviving intimidate family was there. Amongst them was Daria's mother, Trish. How well her younger sister would be received, Molly didn't know.

The two of them sat at the dining table having coffee with Melinda and Rachel.

"I can't believe how grown up the twins are,"Molly said, "Sixteen. It only seems like a blink of an eye since Fiona was that age,"

"What are you talking about?"Trish said, "Less then that. It was a blink when they were twelve,"

"They're all so beautiful,"Rachel said, "Your Daria, she's settled now, yeah?"

"As far as I know,"Trish said, "She and Fi got a rent house on the north side of town,"

"Good. She came and saw me back, oh, I'd say a year ago," Rachel said.

"She came by my house about six months ago on her way to see a friend in Washington,"Melinda said.

"Hmm, well, she didn't come and see me,"Trish said.

"She didn't come back to Colorado at all until now,"Molly said, "Don't worry, she'll come around,"

The front door closed. Fi made her way upstairs with the newly bought clothes and shoes. She looked around at the emptiness of her bedroom. An aerobed was set up in place of her own.

She looked in the mirror of the bureau that Molly had brought down from the attic. She caught the sight of movement behind her and a faint white glow. She spun her head to the direction of it and saw nothing. She shrugged it off to paranoia.

"Fiona,"

The sound of her name came in a whisper yet again. This time, it was softer, less sinister. She swore that she knew it. She searched her memory for where she could have heard it before.

"Who are you?"Fi demanded, "What do you want?"

A gentle knock on the door startled her. Jack poked his head in the door.

"Who are you talking to, goofy?"he said.

"No one. Don't worry about it,"she answered.

"Whatever, crazy,"Jack said, "Food's ready and everyone's here,"

Fi fixed her plate and sat beside her grandmother. Carey sat down beside them, he placed a gentle hand on Fi's shoulder.

"So what did you think of Jack's studio,"Fi asked.

"It was wonderful,"Kathleen said, "I had a nice chat with Annie,"

Fi looked over at Annie, she sat next to Jack and Collin. Fi noted how her brother seemed to radiate light. It made her smile.

Jack deserved some happiness. He always seemed so worried, so stressed. He felt he had to watch over them all. Maybe, for once, he was doing something for himself.

"Grandma, do you remember that time we visited and I got lost in the woods?"Fi asked.

"Of course. You were out chasing your ghost,"Kathleen said.

"Sound about right,"Carey said.

"It wasn't a ghost I found, not really,"Fi said.

"What was it?"Carey asked.

Fi smiled at him and took hold of his hand.

"Grandma, I know what we are,"Fi said, "But has it always been that way?"

"Well, love, you've seen the book,"Kathleen said, "Each generation has added to it. And that isn't even from the beginning of the line,"

"so to think that the thing I saw in the woods was connected to us isn't far off?"Fi asked.

"Aye. The banshee's cry doesn't bring death, it warns of it. She mourns for the family, she does not curse them. She's our protector,"

"Is she from our family?"Fi asked.

"Look around you, child,"Kathleen said, "You'll get the answer,"


	28. Chapter 28

The keys of the baby grand echoed beautifully through the empty rooms of Half Light. Annie moved her body rhythmically with each tone she produced.

"Sleep in, sleep in. Don't wanna wake you. Heart beat, don't beat too loud. It might just break you. To follow you. Follow you. Follow you. You're golden. You're gold, aren't you? You're golden. You're gold, aren't you? To me there's gold in you,"

Annie sang out. She didn't notice she wasn't alone anymore. Jack had quietly walked in the club and now stood watching her.

He felt so over whelmed with emotions just from watching her. He had done it hundreds of times before. But, after the night before, it was like the dawn had brought about a whole new life.

Annie continued to play, completely focused. Jack moved around into her line of vision. She smiled at him and put aside her playing when she reached a rest note.

"So, is that what you and Carey have been working on?" Jack asked.

"Kinda,"Annie answered, "I just did a little re-writing. The lyrics were lacking, but I think I finally got it."

"Its beautiful,"he said.

He walked up on to the stage with her. He sat down beside her on the bench. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Its been a good day,"Annie said, "I adore your family. I just wish my mom and dad could have been here."

"Me too,"Jack said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Annie nuzzled in on him and kissed his mouth. Jack smiled at her and kissed her again.

"You know your grandmother said something to me today,"she said.

"Oh?"Jack said, "What was that?"

"That I was suppose to come here. That I was meant to be a part of your family."

"Did she? Well you know how I feel about my grandma's mysticism."

Annie's head dropped and her eyes went down cast.

"But,"Jack said, "I thin she's right this time."

"Yeah?"

"Of course,"he said, absentmindedly playing at the piano, "Annie....I."

"What?"

"You make me happier then anyone else. Truth of the matter is I never knew I could fell like this before I met you,"Jack said.

"But, you loved Gabe, didn't you?"she asked.

"Yeah, I did. And I'll always care about her."

He looked down and continued to play the piano.

"What's wrong Jack?"

He looked at her and kissed her.

"Annie, I love you,"

Annie's face went to shock.

"Oh my God," she said, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that,"

True, Jack had said those words to her before. But never in the way she desperately longed to hear them. She couldn't stop herself from kissing him, from her hands clinging to him.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The voice was thick with a British accent. Jack popped his head up and looked for the source.

"John,"Jack said.

"I'm either incredibly early or horribly late."

"Mom should be by in a little while for rehearsals,"Jack said.

"Ah,"John said, "Well, I was hoping to speak with her before she rehearsed. I know she'll be insanely busy tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. John, you remember Annie,"Jack said.

"Oh, yes,"John said, "I adored your last album. I hear you're working on a new one."

"Yeah,"she said, "I'm having some creative differences with my record company."

"How so?"John ask.

"Well, basically, they want me to sell out. Give up my vision for songs I didn't write that will sell to the popular music market."

"Of course," he said as he paced, "I know there wasn't a day that Rick and I didn't have to fight for our music. Tooth and nail it was. But I will tell you this, pretty lady, I have been talking to them about your contract as well as Molly's."

"Really?"Annie asked, "What about?"

"Buying it out,"John said, "I'm starting my own label. This old rock and roller is dreadfully missing turning out some new tunes,"

"What?"Annie said, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course, it all comes down to if you want to or not,"John said, "I'll let you study on it for a while,"

"When did you start your own company,"Jack asked.

"Something I've been toying with for a year or so,"John answered, "When the music man can't play any more, maybe he can figure out a way to keep others from burning to ash,"


	29. Chapter 29

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here...."

Hailey's two daughters recited hand in hand out on the balcony at Half Light. Daria was tucked in the shadows, sneaking a cigarette before going to rehearse back up vocals for one of Molly's new songs.

"You're doing it wrong!"the oldest, Emily said.

Daria texted Fi to come outside. Fi popped her head out the door and looked around for Daria before walking up to her.

"What's going on?"Fi asked.

"Shh,"Daria whispered, "Look."

"What does it matter anyways?"the youngest, Clair, said, "Its not going to work."

"What are you girls doing?" Fi asked.

"Nothing,"Emily said, quickly snatching her hands from her sister.

"You two watch Charmed huh?"Daria said with a smile.

"Yeah. Granny Penny bought it for us on DVD. Mommy doesn't like magic and stuff though,"Claire said.

"But Granny said that our family is special. That there's more to the world then when can see,"Emily said.

Fi bit her lip. Some how she was flashed back to when she was a kid their age.

"You know,"Daria said, "Your granny is right. We are different from other people."

"Really?"Claire asked.

"Really,"Fi answered.

Fi held out her hand and a butterfly from the near by flowering bush flew over and landed on it. Both of the girls gasped in awe.

"And you know,"Daria said, "Our mommies didn't like it either. But you girls have to remember that no matter what, you are never ever alone."

The candle on the table flickered and the passing breeze snuffed it. Daria touched her finger to the wick and lit it back.

"We have secrets that we must keep though. There are people out there that wouldn't understand that might want to do bad things," Daria continued.

"Can we do things like that?"Emily.

"Maybe one day," Fi answered.

The door cracked open and a few band members, including Carey, came out. Fi stood up from her crouched position by the girls. She walked over to Carey. He took her into an embrace.

"What ya doin'?"Carey asked.

"Talking to the girls. They've been exploring the fun side of our family,"Fi said.

"Oh, well they're in good hands."

Carey looked over at Daria with adoration. She was smiling at the girls sweetly. He couldn't help but be over taken by the feeling of sadness.

"What's wrong?"Fi asked.

"She would have made such a good mom,"he said softly.

"I know,"Fi said, "But who knows in the mean time. She might be one still."

The door again opened. This time it was Daria's mom who came out. She approached Fi and Carey, putting her arm around Carey's waist.

"How's my boy?"Lynn asked.

"Oh,fine,"Carey said, trying to be polite but was clearly uncomfortable with his friend's mother being so flirty with him.

"Jesus Christ!"Daria said, "Why do you insist on doing that?"

Daria lit a cigarette and quickly approached the others.

"What's wrong with you?"Lynn asked.

"Look at you!"Daria snapped, "For once, could you not hit on my friends? For fuck's sake, you've known him since he was a baby. Its disgusting!"

Carey stepped in front of his best friend. He attempted to pull her away to calm her down.

"Daria, stop it,"Carey said.

Lynn furrowed her brow at her daughter as Carey continued to block Daria. The blonde scurried to try to get around his towering frame.

"No, Carey,"Daria said, "She has got to stop trying to make herself the center of attention. The whole day I'm hearing her bitch and moan about poor her. Today isn't about you!"

From inside, Ned and Clu heard her screaming. They looked at each other for a minute, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Is that Daria?"Ned asked.

"I think so,"Clu said.

"Come on,"Ned said.

The two of them rushed to the door. Daria was still screaming all sorts of incoherent insults at her mother.

"You treated me like I was garbage and a burden my whole life!"

"You don't know what it was like for me!"Lynn fired back.

"Why? Because dad left you? You were cheating on him for five years. You have never been a victim! When I got the shit beat out of me and some hell spawn killed my daughter, you still made it about you!"

The flames in the fire pits leapt. The gathered crowd all jumped at this. Ned looked at the girl that would have been his daughter in law. He knew the behavior.

He had seen it happen in the years following Rick's death. The post traumatic stress coping mechanism that Molly had turned to was the bottle.

"Son,"Ned said to Carey, "Get her out of here."

Daria looked at Carey and then at Fi. Fiona was at a loss of words.

"Touch me, and you'll regret it," Daria said.

Clu moved to help his brother. Ned grabbed his arm. Clu looked at his dad.

"Dad,"Clu said, "I can take care of it,"

Clu walked up to his ex like he would a wounded animal. She inhaled the cigarette at her full lips deeply and blew the smoke out in a similar fashion.

"What are you on, Daria?"Clu asked in a low tone.

"Screw you asshole. I'm not on anything,"Daria said.

"Come with me back stage and we can talk,"he said.

"I don't want to talk to you," she hissed.

"Then come with me and I'll calm you down in another way."

"No."

Clu didn't fight with her anymore. He was bigger then her, stronger. He grabbed her up and threw her over his shoulder. She cursed and fought with him the whole time.

Lynn was standing there, face red, glaring at whoever crossed her path.

"Do you think this is funny?"she said, looking directly at Fi.

"No,"Fi said, "I don't."

"Come on," Ned said, "Lets go inside and get you a glass of wine. Molly ordered an nice merlot just for tonight."

Lynn went with Ned. She'd never been one to pass on a drink offered by a man. Didn't matter who they were.

Fiona excused herself without a word. She sat down in a chair by one of the fire pits. She tucked her knees up to her chest, trying to fight the tears. Care came and sat beside her.

"You okay?"

"It scares me,"she said, "I thought she was getting better."

"So did I."

Fi shifted in her seat. She locked eyes with Carey.

"Its selfish,"she said, "but I'm sitting here thinking 'Thank God that's not me,' and worrying how close I am to it."

Carey wrapped an arm around her. Fi's lip quivered.

"I don't want to loose her. She's going to die if this keeps on, but all I care about is not turning into my mother."

"Its not selfish. Its human. But I think, right now, Clu has to take care of her,"Carey said, "Now, its okay. And hey, I love you."

"Carey?"Fi said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that letter?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"Have you read it?"

"No," Carey replied.

He had question plastered all over his face. Fi kissed him softly.

"When you go home, read it,"she said, "I think its time for you to do that."

Meanwhile, in the dressing room area of the club, Daria still ranted.

"Put me down Clu!"

Clu plopped her down on the counter. He held hold of her hips. She glared at him and picked up her hands.

"Don't you dare," Clu said and took hold of her hands.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in close.

"I'm sorry baby,"she said.

She placed her forehead against his and teased his lips with hers.

"Let me make it up to you?"

"Seriously, Daria, what are you on?"

"Nothing,"she said, "Just some xanex and whiskey. Maybe a little weed. Mostly whiskey. My skin feels real good."

He laid his head on her shoulder and leaned against her cheek. He kissed her skin.

"That doesn't work on me,"Clu said.

She smiled at him seductively and wrinkled her nose.

"That's not what I'm picking up from you,"she said.

"Your head is too cloudy for that to work. I know you. What happened to you?"

She laughed.

"Is this funny?"

"You did this to me. I am what you and that monster made me. Now, I want you to make me hurt. I want you to make me scream."

She clawed at his back under his shirt. He breathed out hard in the pleasure from the pain. He ran his hands up her thighs and hiked up her dress.

"That's my boy,"she said.

He went with what his body was telling him. He knew that it wasn't right. That last few times felt like she was a stranger. But at the same time, familiar.

For the longest, they had only known each other. He knew that there had been others. Things were different. She was ruthless. Goddess embodied.

They desperately tried to muffle their cries with violent kisses. Clu pulled away for a moment to look Daria in the eye.

"I love you,"he said.

"Shut the fuck up," she said.

She arched her back and placed her hands on the mirror behind her. He buried his face in her chest as she reached climatic heights. Her skin flushed and she moved to ling to him.

The faucets near by turned on and erupted into steam. The mirror behind her creaked before it cracked, coinciding with the peak of her excitement.

"Shit!"Clu said.

Breathless, they looked at each other. The sound of the mirror attracted attention. Wasn't long before there was pounding on the door.

"Son, are you okay?"

the voice belonged to Ned. The two scrambled to gather themselves. Clothes were barely in place before Ned opened the door.

"What happened?"Ned asked.

The shock and their stammering words spoke volumes.

"Its my fault,"Daria said, "I'll pay for it."

Clu quickly shut off the water and looked at his dad with guilty eyes.

"Well, you two gather yourselves. Molly starts sound check in five,"Ned said.

Ned shut the door and the two breathed a sigh of relief.

"When did we go back to high school?"Daria asked.

"Come on,"Clu said, "Lets get some water and try to sober you up."


	30. Chapter 30

Carey signaled to the booth to turn up his monitor.

"I can't hear Chuck at all,"he said in the mic, "There, okay. That's good."

Phoenix tapped on the drums while Carey played through the opening rift of New Math, testing the sound. Fi watched from her seat on the bar stool. She twisted the glass of merlot on the wooden surface. She smiled sweetly at Carey as he looked her way as he check the microphones.

Molly stood to the side of the stage, chatting away with John Kane. She was excited about his offer. More then anything, she thirsted for creative freedom. John promised her that she would keep rights to everything. He would eve work to help her buy her catalog back from her current record company.

"I offered Annie to come along,"John said, "She has amazing talent and they are going to drop her."

"What?"Molly asked, "Why would they drop her?"

"Cut backs. She doesn't play in to the game of your image being more important then your talent. And she refuses to do anyone else's songs. She's fighting for her art and she's loosing."

Molly looked at Annie as she got ready to rehearse.

"You have to do all you can,"Molly said, "Get her catalog, let her make her art. My family is already falling apart at the seams. You promised her you would do it. Now, do it."

Molly looked around the club. She saw Trish steadily pounding drinks and flirting with the bar tender. Fi looked like she was a million miles away.

The band keyed up to Annie's first son. She played with her monitors in her ears before taking her spot at the microphone. She said hey to the crowd and talked about how she'd be debuting new songs from her new album the next night.

"But for now,"she said, "Lets play you some favorites from my past two albums."

She began her melodic first single from her last album. People started migrating closer to the stage. Annie's face was glowing as her surrogate family got in to the song.

"They love her,"Daria whispered in Fi's ear, "She deserves their love. She deserves to be happy."

"She does,"Fi said.

Daria sat down beside her cousin. She looked more put together then the short hour ago. Her eyes were clear and focused. Fi's eyes locked with her and she too took on this clarity.

"We should go."Fi said.

They both slid off their bar stools and made their way to the door. Carey caught sight of them and shot them a questioning look. Daria motioned to him that they were going to smoke.

Once outside, Fi dug in her pockets for her keys.

"So, you got a plan?"Daria asked.

"Nope,"Fi said.

"Oh,"Daria said, "Good."

The two got into Fi's car and just drove. Neither of them said a word. They knew where it was they were going. A stretch of road that on a cold and dark night had been littered with broken glass and twisted metal. Just off that stretch of road was a rough dirt trail that the tow of them had walked down an October evening three years before.

Fiona put the car in park in the exact same spot she had the last time she'd been there. The two of them got out. Daria pulled out a cigarette and flicked a flame with the snap of her figners.

"You're getting good at that,"Fi said.

Daria shrugged and sat on the hood of the car.

"Here we are again,"Daria said, "Even less of a plan then the first time. Funny thing though, it actually feels right this time."

Fi stood in front of her cousin. She crossed her arms and looked down at her shoes.

"It does,"Fi said.

She looked up at Daria. Her eyes were not met with the other girl's. Instead, Daria's gaze was locked behind her.

"What?" Fi asked.

"There's a floating blondie type ghost thing behind you,"Daria stammered as she motioned with her hands.

Fiona turned and she saw the face of a creature she had met outside her grandparent's property when she was thirteen years old.

"You,"Fi said, "What do you want from us?You aren't taking any one tonight."

"Fi,"Daria said as she slid off the hood of the car "Who is she?"

"That is not an answer Fiona can give you. She knows not what I truly am,"the spirit said.

Fi stood between the unexpected guest and Daria.

"She's the banshee that came take grandpa,"Fi said.

Daria pushed aside Fi's protective hand. She walked up to the banshee and reached out her hand. The banshee did something very human, she flinched. Daria placed her hand on the banshee's face.

"What are you doing?"Fi asked.

"Don't you see it?"Daria asked in return.

"No,"Fi said, "What?"

"I know her, Fi. I've seen her in my dreams since I was a little girl. She was the one who always chased the dark visions away."

"That was you?"Fi asked sharply, "How? Why?"

Fi looked at Daria and then to the spirit. The soft wind the banshee emitted blew around her cousin's blonde hair. In the moment, both spirit and O'Sianhan woman looked one in the same.

"That's why you know,"Fi said, revelation coming to her, "The blood. You recognized it because you used to share it."

It all suddenly became very clear to Fi. The thing that had been following her and trying to contact her was not of the vicious nature she had originally though. There was a warning but it was of the protective nature.

The banshee reached out her hand. Daria took hold of it. The girl shut her eyes softly.

The banshee then lowered herself to the ground, her feet touching it. By doing so, she took on the look of a mortal woman.

"We are one in the same, Daria Scarlet and I,"she said, "Or at least she is as I once was. She has the sight, as I did. But she had new gifts. Just like you do Fiona."

"You were a witch,"Fi said, "How did you become what you are?"

"I took an oath,"the spirit said, "I loved my family so I pledged to look after them well after death."

Daria still held on to her hand, clinging like a scared child.

"I've watched you all grow,"the banshee continued, wiping a strand of hair from Daria's face, "I've shared your joys and felt your loss. Now the time has come for the two of you to avenge your losses. But you need not just a watchful spirit. You need a sister, a mother, a grandmother."

"And a friend," Daria said.

Fi shook her head.

"She helped us start this,"Daria said, her voice cracking, "She has to help us finish it."

"Absolutely not,"Fi said, "What about her? She can be our third. She's already dead!"

"The more of us there are, the stronger,"Daria argued, "It has to be her, you, me, Annie, Grandma, and Molly. One way or another. I hate the idea as much as you and I didn't want to do it, but I think we have to."

"And how do you propose we get my mother out here?"

Daria looked at her cell phone. There was no signal and the battery was draining at an alarming rate.

"Hope that there is divine power,"Daria answered.


	31. Chapter 31

"...And for every endless midnight, there's a sky full of broken stars. And they'll always be a place for you inside my arms...."

Annie sang her heart out, just like she always did. Molly was walking, checking on the guest and getting feed back. She caught eye with Jack.

"Where's your sister?"Molly mouthed at him.

Jack shrugged and looked around the club. He shook his head indicating that he didn't see her. Molly's expression changed instantly to that of worry.

"What's wrong, dear?"Kathleen asked.

"Have you seen Fiona?"Molly asked her.

"I saw her go out front with Daria when Annie went on stage."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Molly hit the front door. Kathleen followed her as quickly as she could.

"What is going on?"Carey said in Annie's ear when the song came to an end.

"What are you taking about?"Annie asked.

A rush of panic soon came over Annie that was debilitating. She doubled over and hit her knees. Jack immediately jumped up on the stage.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

"I...can't...I can't...breathe,"Annie gasped.

The panic came directly from Molly, who was frantically searching the parking lot for her daughter.

"They're gone!"she cried.

"They're grown women. It's perfectly alright for them to leave on their own,"Kathleen said calmly "Unless you know something else."

Molly stopped in her tracks. She shot her mother a look.

"That is what it is, isn't it?"

"Stop it, Mother,"Molly said sternly.

"No,"Kathleen said, "Your family is in danger and for once in your life you have to listen to what you hear."

"No,"Molly said and turned her back on her mother.

"Fine,"Kathleen said, "Then I hope you don't mind them joining your husband in the ground."

Inside, Annie was climbing to her feet. Jack tended to her every step of the way.

"Annie, are you sure you're okay?"he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine,"she said, "I just have a little anxiety. Look at all that's been going on the last little while. But, really, I'm fine now."

He went to go get her some water. Carey came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Annie looked up at him and saw the stoic expression on his face.

"Its happening,"he said, "Whatever all of this has been leading up to, its happening tonight. You have to take Molly and go."

Annie couldn't help but notice the blank look on his face.

"Carey?"she questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Come to us, Annie,"he said.

Carey shook his head and blinked like he came out of a trance. He looked around and took his hand off Annie's shoulder.

"What just happened?"he asked, dreamingly.

"I'm thinking Daria,"Annie said, "I've got to go."

She ran back to her dressing room and grabbed her jacket. She found Molly, who was still arguing with Kathleen in the parking lot.

"Molly,"Annie said, "Please, we have to go."

"Annie, you can't be serious,"Molly started.

"Listen! Forget all the bullshit! I don't care if you believe us or not. Keep lying to yourself but if you love us, you'll come with me."

Annie got into her car and started it. Molly stood for a moment and then looked at Kathleen.

"Go,"Kathleen said.

"You're coming too, right?"Molly asked.

The two women got into the car. Annie glanced at them for a moment before driving off. Molly took hold of the girl's hand from her place in the passenger's seat.

Back in the woods, Fi held Daria's hair back for her. Daria had her hands on both her knees as she bent over and vomited. With her free hand, Fi rubbed her back and tried to soothe the retching girl.

"You gonna be okay"Fi asked.

"Ugh,"Daria moaned, "I hope that worked. This really sucks."

She continued to throw up. Fi looked at the very human looking banshee.

"Is this normal?"she asked.

"Unfortunately,"was the reply.

"If that's the case,"Daria said as she sat down on the ground, "I'm never doing it again."

Head light crossed their field of vision. The girls looked the way of the approaching vehicle.

"I guess it worked,"Fi said when she recognized the car.

Daria looked around for the spirit that she clung to like she was her own personal guardian angel. She was gone. Fear rushed over the girl for a moment, but it left when she caught sight of her grandmother stepping out of the car.

"Ma,"she said softly.

"Mom!"Fi said and ran to Molly, taking hold of her in an embrace, "I didn't think you'd come."

"Fi, what are you doing here?"Molly asked, "C'mon. Lets all go back to the club."

Fi stepped back from her mother.

"You have to be kidding me! No, Mom. Its for Daddy. Would you please for once just shut the hell up and listen to me? Believe me, don't just believe in me. Open your damn eyes and see what you know has always been there!"

"Show her,"Daria said.

"Show me what?"Molly asked.

Daria shot of a flame from her right hand, right at Fi's face. With out even blinking, Fi put up the protective force around herself. Molly just stared for the longest time. Even when she went to speak, she couldn't even think of what to say.

"You're both growing so well,"Kathleen said.

"That's not even half of it,"Daria said.

Molly had tears streaming down her face. She plopped down on the ground and was just stunned in amazement.

"Molly?"Annie asked.

Molly continued to sit and stare.

"How,"she finally managed to say, "How long has this been happening?"

"All our lives, Molly, you know that,"Daria said, "I mean, I've been having visions since I was four. You know that. Because you have been too. But the rest of it, its just been recently really. After I came home and we all came back together."

"Now child,"Kathleen said, "Its time for you to get off your arse, help your children, and save your husband."

Molly reached up for Fi's hand. Fi helped her mother up and looked at her.

"I'll get the book,"Fi said, "The rest of you get ready,"


	32. Chapter 32

"Do you have your atheme?" Kathleen said.

Daria handed it to her grandmother. She looked at it and handed it back to the girl.

"You three are running this show," Kathleen said, "Now cast the circle."

Daria took from her bag four candles; green, yellow, blue and red. She handed the blue one to Annie, the yellow one to Fi.

"Water in the west, yellow for air and the east, "Daria said," I guess I'll take the red for obvious reasons."

She pause and held on to the green candle. She looked at Molly and held it out to her.

"To the Mother,"she said, "the north and the earth."

Molly looked at her. There was doubt written on her face. Annie walked over to Molly and placed a hand on her back. In that moment, a stillness washed over Molly.

"Fi," Daria said, "Start us off."

Back at the club, things were in a disarray.

"Where's Molly?" Irene beckoned of Jack.

"I don't know,"he said, "She was looking for Fi and went outside with Grandma."

"And Annie's gone too?" Irene asked.

Jack nodded. Irene looked at her eldest son.

"We have no talent. That's fabulous,"she said, "Do you know what's going on?"

Carey shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"Well, whatever is going on, would you go out and get our headliner, if at all possible?"

"Yeah, Mom."

Carey left it at that. Irene went up into the sound booth and started tracks playing from the P-K Band days and from headliners to come. Clu finally came out from the back. Daria had evaded them soon after their passionate rendezvous.

Carey motioned to him to come talk he and Jack. Clu walked over to them, shoulders slumped and hands in his pockets.

"What's up?" he asked, trying to act cool.

He was afraid he would have to endure another tongue lashing from both of them. But they didn't know what had happened at the coffee shop or dressing room.

"You know where the girls are?"Jack asked.

"No,"Clu asked, "Why?"

"They're gone. Every last one of them," Jack said, "Annie, Mom, Fi, Grandma, and Daria."

"Where do you think they would be?"Clu said, "You of all people should know, Jack"

"Shit," Jack said as soon as the thought clicked.

"Yeah," Carey replied, "Its probably best to just leave them alone. Even though its hard."


	33. Chapter 33

"Guardians of the North, I call upon you to watch over our rites,"Molly said as she lit her candle, "Power of endurance and strength, guided by Earth. We ask that you keep watch all that enter with in this circle. Under your guidance in perfect love and perfect trust."

As soon as her final words were spoken, the air around them began to crackle. Annie ran her hand out in the perimeter of the circle and a shimmer appeared. It looked very much like the shield that Fi had projected.

"Hopefully that will keep us safe this time," she said.

"Just stay with in the circle," Kathleen said, "No one can truly harm you from inside it."

Fi flipped through the book to find her place and began to cast the spell. It did not take long for there to be a response. The sound of dripping liquid on the leaves was barely audible over Fi's chant.

Daria's heart began to pound and she grew cold and light headed. She took hold of Molly to try to steady herself. Moll stroked her face and tried to break the girl's icy and glazed look.

"Daria, are you okay?" Molly asked.

Daria clutched her side and pulled back a bloody hand. It was from the same area she had been stabbed before. Blood soon ran from her nose and mouth. Before anything could be don, Daria hit the ground.

Molly and Kathleen tended to the girl. Fi took pause.

"Do not stop. No matter what," Kathleen said, "Daria, its all an illusion. Fight it now! They will not have you again, do you hear?"

Daria's breath quickened. She let out an angry scream and sat up. The blood had completely disappeared. She climbed to her feet and looked at the others.

Fi continued with the spell. The wind began to howl around them. Non of the others heard, but a voice began to whisper Annie's name. She looked around and saw nothing.

Suddenly, she wasn't in the Colorado woods anymore. She was in the jungles of Peru. She turned all around, looking for the others. She called out their names, but nothing was returned.

"Hello there, Annie," a voice said to her.

Annie gasped and turned around to follow the sound.

"Keaton," she said, "You're alive."

"Well, duh," he said, "You thought your little friend Fi could have killed me? She's not that strong. Now Daria maybe. She's from a line of killers, but, she was too busy getting laid to think of you."

The others didn't notice. It only appeared that Annie was watching quietly. But there was a powerful war raging in her subconcious.

"You don't know anything. You don't know who we are," Annie said.

She turned away from him and closed her eyes, silently praying to be back with her friends.

"No one is listening to you," Keaton said, "They're there, they just don't care. But we care, Annie."

He caressed her shoulders and rubbed his face against hers. She didn't notice the serpent at her feet, slowly making its way up her body.

"I guess this is the part where you try to get me to join with you since you couldn't beat me."

"No, Annie,"Keaton said, "This is the part where you die."

The serpent had made its way up her body and around her torso and neck. The coils of the snake grew tighter and tighter.

Fi's body grew strained from working the spell. Her shoulders sagged and her whole body shuttered. She continued in her chant, her raging voice almost inaudible over the wind.

Daria walked over to her and took hold of her right hand. The two of them continued the chant together. The forces outside the circle fought them hard. It wore at the girls, the tow of them putting all their energy into it.

"Annie!"Daria yelled over the wind, "We need your help!"

Still locked in her own mind, Annie grasped at her throat. She fell to her knees. Her breath unable to be drawn in.

"Annie!"Molly screamed and rand to the girl, "Ma, help me!"

Molly's eyes soon locked on movement outside of the circle. In simple mortal form stood Keaton. Molly motioned to run after him, only to have her mother grab her arm.

"You can't leave the circle,"Kathleen shouted, "That's what they want. You step outside and they will kill you!"

"The little bastard is doing this," Molly said, "I won't let him kill her."

"Then don't,"Kathleen said.

She walked to Annie and spoke to her, trying to snap her from her daze. Inside her own head, Annie fought with the snake. With her struggling breath, she desperately pleaded for divine intervention. Faintly, Annie heard a voice.

"You are strong, Annie. It isn't real. He can't really hurt you."

Keaton laughed.

"Oh, stupid O'Sainhan bitch. They never learn. Burn them alive, hang them, bludgeon them, they always come back for more. This life, the next one, always coming."

He couldn't finish his vicious monolog. His body was shot back and disappeared. The snake around Annie's neck vanished as well. As she drew in her breath deeply, she snapped back to reality.

She coughed violently and climbed to her feet. That's when she saw it. Keaton was hanging in mid air, body stiff.

"You sorry son of a bitch,"Molly said, "You don't hurt my children. Not with out getting hurt by me."

She turned her head and he slammed against a tree. He hit the ground hard and didn't move. Annie stayed stoic.

"Is he dead?" she asked, coldly.

"No,"Molly said, "Go help the girls."

Annie took hold of Fi's other hand. As she joined in, the ground began to shake. They began to speak the last lines of the chant or the finaly time and suddenly, everything grew still.

"What the hell?" Annie asked.

"Shh. Wait," Fi said.

The silence was broken. It was like the whole forest was screaming. Everyone cupped their hands over their ears.

"What's happening?"Molly yelled to her mother.

"The door is opened!"Kathleen yelled back.

In their stunned state, the other four didn't notice Fi walking towards the outside edge of the circle. She had the atheme clutched tight in her hand, a determined look on her face. She Said another chant under her breath. When she reached the edge of the circle, she cut her hand. Kneeling down, she bled on the perimeter of the circle.

Finally, Molly saw her and made her way to follow her.

"Fi, what are you doing?" she asked.

But she collided with the edge of the circle. She couldn't go any further. Fi sealed the circle again.

"No!"Molly yelled.

They couldn't go after her. That's exactly what she wanted.

"Keep screaming, bitches,"she said to the disembodied voices, "I'm coming for you."


	34. Chapter 34

"Just blow it up or something," Molly said to Daria.

They were searching through the book for a spell to counter the one Fi had cast.

"Who do I look like? Piper Halliwell? I shoot out fire, I don't blow stuff up. I do that, we get burned,"Daria said.

"You've got to do someting,"Molly said.

Daria said a chang. The shreiking stopped.

"There! I did something,"Daria snapped, "Your turn. I think I've done enough."

"Daria, "Annie said trying to calm the girl down.

Daria lit a cigarette and looked at the other three. She was worn and worried. Like all the rest, it was written on her face.

"My blood is already in this ground," she said as she ashed off the cigarette, "Need I remind you all of that. Find me someone living now that had fought and sacrificed more for this family then me. I think its your damn turn, Molly.

"I've done enough, Fi's done enough. She won't stop fighting until she's dead or its all over. Annie has done more then enough out of love for a family that isn't even hers.

"So, don't you tell me that I have to do something. I'm not the only one that can do things. Your entire generation has denied themselves of who they are. So, you left the burden of everything on your children and their children."

Molly was pacing. She was angry. She was afraid.

"What do you want me to do? Huh? what do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, Molly. I meand that's what you want me to want from you. Keep playing dumb and keep being bull headed for your own comfort. In the mean time, Fi is going to die and your husband keeps doing the hell fire rumba."

Molly hugged her arms to her body. Sh lowered herhead and sighed. It was like she was letting go of everything. She waved her hand and the shimmer around then dissappeared.

"That's my girl,"Kathleen said, her face lit up.

Molly smiled at ehr mother and hugged her. Kathleen held her at arms lenght and cocked her head to the side in a sad motion.

"I love you all very much,"she said.

"Ma?"

"Now you have to run," Kathleen whispered in Molly's ear.

Molly shook her head. Lightning crashed near them. Daria and Annie ducked their heads. Trees began to sway violently. A smaller one snapped and fell, right in the middle of the circle.

"Its broken," Annie said, "We have to go!"

The two girls took each other's hands and began to run. They stopped for a moment. Molly and Kathleen were still looking at each other.

"Come on!"Daria yelled, "We have to go! We gotta find Fi!"

"Mom," Molly pleaded, "Please!"

"You have to go, love," Kathleen said, "I have a long history to settle with this monster."

Molly was crying. Annie and Daria clung to her arms. It was just as hard for them, but they were being strong for Molly.

So many times, Molly had been their rock. Now, they had to be that for her. They all had to trust in Kathleen.

"I love you, Mom."

Molly let got and they ran. They had to ignore the sounds behind them. Had to pray the matriach had enough in her to face whatever it was they did.

Desperaptly, they searched for Fi. But she didn't want them to find her. She was looking for the doorway. She was going in. She was bringing her father out, no matter what.


	35. Chapter 35

Fi stood in the living room of her mother's house. But it was different. The furniture changed and the gold records on the wall had more then doubled.

"We were worried about you."

She was confused to her surroundings and how she had gotten there. Most of all, she was baffled by her greeter.

"Daddy?"

"What's wrong Fi? Are you not feeling well?"

"I ... I don't know," Fi said.

She sat down and ran her fingers through her hair. She stopped and studied her hands. On her left ring finger was an engagement and a wedding band. She stood up and looked at the pictures on the mantle.

There was one of Molly and Rick at their 25th wedding anniversary. One that shocked her was of Clu and Daria with a three year old blonde haired little girl. Right next to it was a wedding picture of her and Carey. She picked it up and sat back down.

"When did this happen?"she asked.

"You're serious right?"Rick said, "About a year ago, it was during the Spring Equinox. How can you not remember?"

She stood up and touched Rick. She ran her hands over his face. He looked at her with a questioning smile.

"This isn't real,"she said.

"What are you talking about?"Rick asked.

"You're dead. You died when I was three years old. I'm not married to Carey. Daria and Clu aren't together and a demon stabbed her and killed the baby."

"Fi, stop it. I'm taking you to the doctor,"Rick said.

"Don't you touch me!" she said, tucking her head between her arms.

She motioned her hand and flung back whoever it was posing as her father. Suddenly, the room went black. She tried to feel her way around, but found no walls. Suddenly, she found something soft and warm. It was a torso and the owner gasped, as did Fi.

"Annie?" Fi asked, "Is that you?"

"Fi?"Annie said.

The two girls grasped at each other, both of them crying. Neither of them wanted to let go of each oter in the dark. But both wanted to find the others.

"How did you get out?"Fi asked.

"Molly,"Annie answered, "She broke the circle completely. They came for us, Fi. Harder then ever before. We ran, faster then I ever ran before. And Kathleen..."

Annie paused and tried to grab hold of her ragged breath.

"What happened?"Fi asked, "What happened to my grandma?"

"She stayed behind. I don't know what happened,"Annie sobbed.

Before more could be said, they heard a frantic screaming. They wanted to find the source, but the darkness consumed everything still. The torment was clear. Screams that molded into one vicious howl.

"Where are we?"Annie shrieked.

"Where do you think?"

The screams kept growing. Suddenly, one stood out. It was familiar and human.

"Please, no!"it cried, "Somebody help me!"

"Daria?" Fi called into the darkness.

"Stop!"Daria screamed.

"Daria!"both Annie and Fi called.

Fiona and Annie both felt something pulling on them. Chains encased their arms and legs, stringing them up ward. To Fiona's right, there was Daria, bloody and beaten.

"Daria? Annie?" Fi said softly.

Both girls began to stir.

"Fi?"Annie asked, "What's going on ? Where are we?"

As soon as the question escaped her mouth, Daria began fighting against her chains. She began violently cursing to the empty space.

"Daria!" Fi yelled at her "Calm down! Its not going to..."

Out of no where, a slash appeared across her collar bone. She cried out at the extreme pain. She fought the tears and tried to muffle her cries.

"Come on you son of a bitch," Daria said, "You don't want them. Al the shit you've put me through and you haven't broke me. Am I not the bigger challenge?"

The invisible force hit Daria across the face. She spat blood and smiled.

"Daria sto..."Annie started to say.

She doubled over in pain like she had been punched in the gut.

"Please, no," Annie pleaded, "Just stop!"

"Give me what I want and it will end," a voice said.

It was an androgynous voice that came from all around them. The girls searched for the source.

"We're not giving you shit!"Fi spat.

All three of the girls were racked with pain. The chains lashed to Daria began to glow a fierce orange. Her head snapped forwarded and her eyes locked on something in the gray abyss around them.

"You know who we are,"she said, "You know what lives inside of us. Do you understand what you're getting in to?"

"Do you?"the voice said.

A softer voice came to their ears. It was almost an inaudible whisper. Soon, it became very clear.

"Mommy?"

"Daria, its not real. Don't let them get to you,"Fi said.

Their chains turned loose and they began to fall for what seemed like a life time. The stop was sudden and knocked the breath from their bodies. It took a moment for them to gather their wits.

"Is everyone okay?"Annie asked.

"Yeah,"Fi said in a moan, "Ow. Daria?"

Daria didn't reply. The sound of sobbing was the only answer that she gave. Suddenly, there was a hot white light. The girls were blinded by it and brought them to their knees.

When eyes were adjusted and they could see again, they found Daria. She was only feet from them. Sh lay on the ground, knees hugged in tight to her. All around her, the flames flickered. She created a safe, protected area around herself. She tried to do it inside herself.

"Bring her back,"she cried.

She stood up and turned around in the bright, white void they were in.

"Bring her back to me, you sons of bitches!" she yelled.

She shot fire out in front and above her. She kept yelling her demand.

"Daria, stop!"Annie said.

She went and grabbed Daria's arms and was instantly burned. Daria's eyes were wild and inhuman.

"I can give you everything."

"All you've seen, all you ever wanted, its yours. Just give us what we want and we'll go away. Your family will be safe. Your life will be normal. Just give in."

"And what is it that you want?" Fi asked.

Her tone was sharp and her face formed a sneer. She knew better then to trust this voice. She knew where she was. She knew what lived here.

"Its the book," Annie said, "It has to be the book."

"No," Daria said, "The book is useless to them. Its just a burn of spell and family history. Its our gifts. They want our power. Our whole familys' power."

A dark gray mist swirled around the girls. It was like it was attempting to seduce them. Each contour of their bodies were caressed.

"Those futures I showed you can be yours,"the voice continued, "The bad in the past erased. Your father restored Fiona. Your child born Daria Scarlett. And for Annie? Mommy and Daddy will come back to the States and you can marry Jack. Keaton will never have touched your life and you'll have that dream music career."

Annie laughed. She shook her head and almost giggled.

"Is that all you have for me? Fuck you,"she said, "I can get that on my own."

The mist collected together. Inside of it a figure began to form. Slowly, it took shape. It was small, about four feet tall, and looked human.

"Mommy,"a little girl's voice called.

"No,"Daria cried, "This is not real. She's dead. She's on the other side. No."

"A simple word and she's yours," the voice said, "What's more important? Your gifts or your family?"

Fi took hold of Daria and Annie's hands. They looked at each other and nodded. It was exactly as they wanted. Together they began to chant.

"Come to us, spirit of family and friend. Come to us, so wounds might mend. Break the barrier, unlock the door. Fell the sun upon your face once more..."

Another figure appeared. This time, he was real. Dressed in a leather jacket and with fear upon his face, was Rick Phillips. The three of them had formed a circle with their hands once more. Between them was Rick. As long as they stayed bound together, nothing could harm them.

On the other sid of the open door, the same chant was being said. But three, not two women stood together. The eternal maiden, the mother, and the crone. They called to their children, to their loved ones lost with in.

"Stand firm on rock and earth. Hear our plea to seek your rebirth. The powers is ours and so it shall remain. Heed this rhyme and heal this pain."

A multitude of color lights surrounded the girls. Before an eye could blink, they were standing before Molly and Kathleen. With them, was the family's protecting spirit.

"Mom,"Fi cried and collapsed against her.

Daria did the same with her grandmother. Molly pulled away from Fi and stood in shock. For the first time in almost twenty years, she was looking her husband in the face.

"Rick,"she whispered.

"Now is not the time to celebrate,"the spirit said, "We must close the door and send back anthing else that came from within."

They began to seal the door. Slowly the light from it started to fade. Their spirits began to rise as black smoke was sucked back into the door way.

The spell was nearly complete when a crack, loud and booming, was heard. Everyone paused and looked around. Keaton was standing behind them with a smoking pistol. His face shone with laughter.

"You'll never win,"he said, "They'll always come back for you."

Annie had gone pale white. She clutched at her sternum just under her brest. Blood began to trickle from her mouth.

"You guys,"she said, "I'm cold."

She fell face first to the ground. Molly screamed in terror. Daria ran instantly to her side, rolling her over and cradling her head.

Anger consumed Fi. Her vision was tunneled. She locked eys on Keaton. He couldn't move.

With a simple thought, the gun was out of his hand. She pinned him against a tree. In her right hand, she clutched the atheme.

"Its funny what the right motivation can do,"Fi said, "I'm going to finish what I should have last night."

Keaton laughed at her.

"You can't kill me, Fi, its not in you."

Fiona gave him a twisted smile in return. She took the blade and stuck it in him near his left hip.

"That's for Daria,"she said over his cries.

She dragged it slightly to the left before pulling it out.

She stuck it in again below his breast bone.

"That's for Annie."

She twisted te blad and pulled it out. She pressed it to her throat.

"This here, this if for all of us and to keep a promise I made."

She dragged the blade lightly across his throat. It left a shallow but profound cut.

"You aren't getting off that easily,"she said.

She moved her hand and threw him with her very will to the door way. Black smoke surrounded him. He clawed at the ground and fought, but it drug him in screaming. Fiona said the final words of the chant and the door slammed shut.

It was done. But not without conciquince. Annie lay clutched in Daria's lap, bleeding out.

"Annie, baby, please," Daria pleaded, "Don't go. I need you."

"We have to call 911," Molly said.

"They'll never get here in time," Kathleen said.

Fi kneeled beside them. She took Annie's hand.

"Hey c'mon," Fi said, "You're going to be okay."

"We have to stay together, baby,"Daria said.

Annie began to cough and shake. Daria held her face in her hands and tried to lock eyes with her.

"I'm sorry,"Annie said, "I can't."

Her voice was faint and fading. Her breath was growing shallow and ragged.

"Mom, do something," Molly said.

"No,"Kathleen said, "They have to do it."

The banshee already had taken flight. She hovered above the girls. Daria looked up at her and shook her head.

"No,"she sobbed, "You're not taking her. I won't let you."

Rick placed a hand on Fi's shoulder. Sh turned and looked at them.

"Look inside yourself,"he said.

"What?"Fi asked.

"You two can heal her,"Kathleen said, "Together you're strong enough."

Fi put her free hand on Daria's that was pressing on the wound. The two of them looked at each other.

"YOu have to take lead in this Fi," Daria said, "I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are," Fi said over tears, "You are. Now Annie, you are too. Come home to us."

The two girls eyes locked. It was like their life, all their struggles were leading them to this moment. It all flashed in their minds. The happy times together, the pain the fought through, all of it.

"We love you Annie,"Fi whispered.

They closed their eyes and both of them felt something move from their chest down to their hand. Annie breathed in hard and shot up. Both girls latched on to her.

"Oh, god, Annie,"Daria sobbed, "Oh, baby."

The banshee took again to her feet She had a smile on her face.

"You all did good work here, my children," she said and then turn to Rick, "Now its time to take you home."

"Can't I stay earth bound?"he pleaded, "Who will watch after them?"

"They are well protected. Its time now for you to rest."

Rick had his arms wrapped around Molly. He looked at her. She was steadily crying. He tried to find the answer in her.

"I don't want to go," he said.

Molly wiped away her tears and looked at him and then said the hardest thing she'd ever said.

"You have to. Its long over due. You have to move on like you should have long ago. I dn't want you to, but its the right thing to do."

Rick stepped back from her and smiled. Fi stood up and walked over to her parents. Molly took hold of Fi.

"I love you both so much,"she said and gently touched Fi's face, "I'm so proud of who you've become, baby."

"I love you, daddy,"Fi said.

"You both have to promise me you'll move on. Its over now. There's no more to search for or hurt over. We'll be together again one day. I'll look in on you from time to time."

The banshee placed a hand on his shoulder.

"its time now,"she said.

Daria sucked in a breath and shook her head.

"Wait,"she said to the spirit, "What's your name?"

"Alana,"she said.

Daria tucked her head against Annie.

"Don't worry," Rick said, "I'll take care of her for you."

He hugged his family before taking the banshee's hand. Light surrounded them both. It grew hot and intense and in a flash, was gone. So where they.

"Good-bye,"Fi said.

The air around them began to cool. Softly, snow began to fall. Daria moved her hand over Annie's shirt. The blood on it dissappeared.

"I can still work a decent glamor," Daria said, "Lets go home."


	36. Chapter 36

In spite of the still falling temperature and snow, Daria sat outside on the up stair's balcony. Annie came out and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks,"Daria said, "Where's Fi?"

"Drying her hair," Annie said and snuggled in with Daria under the blanket she had.

"Oh,"Daria said, "You doing okay?"

Annie nodded and they sipped their coffee simultaneously. Annie laid her head on Daria's shoulder. Daria kissed her on the top of the head.

"Hey, baby,"Daria said, "I'm here for you if you need me. Always. By the way, is there Kailua in this?"

"Yep. And I know. I'm just going to say, I'm super surprised a plan we had that was half ass and thrown together at the last minute worked."

The door opened. Fi peeked her head out. She was wearing an old pair of flannel pajamas she'd dug out of her old bed room closet.

"What are you two doing out here? Its freezing," she said.

"Its nice after this freakin' heat wave," Annie said.

They ended up crawled into bed in Annie's room. They stayed pretty quiet for a while. There was a lot to be said, but they didn't even know where to start. Fi finally broke the silence.

"Well, its been a hell of a couple of days, huh?"

The other two girls laughed.

"Did you mean that pun?" Annie asked, "And yes, it has. I'm done with musicians, that's for sure."

"Yeah, photographers look better on you any ways, "Daria said.

Annie gently kicked her under the sheets. She was smiling though. It all kind of hit them at once.

"Its over, huh?" Fi said, "This thing that has consumed my life for nearly a decade is done. We can have normal lives."

"I very much doubt that,"Daria said as she pulled something out of her cigarette pack, "We aren't quote unquote normal. We'll never be that way. I for one don't want normal. Mind if I spark this?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She took a long, thoughtful hit and passed it to Annie.

"I had sex with Clu twice today. People say that's normal. That its right. I don't want that. I'm using the sex to keep from normal. If I make him into an object instead of a person, I'll be okay. I won't feel."

"You do a lot of things to do that,"Fi said, "I think you need help."

"Yeah,"Daria sighed, "But, I don't want it. That's not a demon I'm ready to face."

Through not common place for Fi and Annie, the smoke provided a nice, calming effect. Daria's words hung heavy in the air. They all had their ways of coping, some more destructive then others.

But, with this task done, they had to learn to move on. They had face the dark thing that plagued them and had won the battle. Was there a war? They couldn't know or let it own their lives for one more day.

"I think I want Carey to move in with us,"Fi said, "If you don't care, that is."

"He's my best friend, Fi," Daria said, "I think you should marry him. But what do I know?"

"That was part of the bribe, you know,"Fi said, "My dad never died, I was married to Carey, you both had you families."

"I think we all got the same thing, differnt setting," Annie said.

"yeah," Daria said, "Beautiful colonial, garden, giant rock engagement ring. The kid, dogs, cat, koi pond."

She cut herself off. She was done with dwelling on the pain. She took another drag off the joint. She clicked on the the tv and snuggled down.

"Its over," she said, "Its done. Tomorrow's a new day, my lovelies."

The three of them wrapped up in one another. It wasn't long before sleep took hold of them all. But in this sleep, there was no nightmares.

Molly got home at three a.m. The gig was over around midnight, but she wasn't ready to go home. She wasn't processing everything very well.

Most of the family had gone to their respectable hotel rooms. John and Rachel came home with Molly. She put on a pot of coffee. She knew they had a lof of talking to do.

"Where did you go earlier, Molly?"Rachel asked.

"No where special," she replied, "I had to sort something out with the girls. This whole thing has stirred a lot of stuff up."

They sat down at the bar in the kitchen. John took hold of Molly's hand. She smiled and sighed.

"Its a lot to process," he said, "You've always had a busy life. Hard to keep up with sometimes."

Molly took another deep breath and tried to cut back the tears. She couldn't. She covered her face and bowed her head.

"Oh, baby, " Rachel said, "What happened?"

"I don't even know. Its so much. I don't know if I can handle all of it. After Rick died, I was numb. Well, true the alcohol helped with that. But even when I got sober, I could ignore it.

"I was safe and hidden in this house. Then, ten years later, I go back on the road and its thrown in my face again. I pushed so hard, I pushed Fi away for nearly two years. It still didn't help.

"It only made her more isolated. She used to tell me everything. Now, there's all these secrets and fake smiles because she cant' stand the ridicule and the doubt. She nearly died three years ago.

"They all had cameras shoved in their faces with reporters trying to get a story. Or the dectectives and the criminalists trying to break a case that would make their careers. None of them learned anything. In the mean time, my family is torn apart."

"No, its not, Molly love," John said, "If it where, these people wouldn't be here. Now you take what you're feeling, and you use it tomorrow."


	37. Chapter 37

8 am came too soon for Fiona's liking. Her body ached all over, but Carey was over bright and early. He woke her up in the ungentle way he was notorious for.

She found the bed empty. Being so, she pulled Carey into bed with her.

"So what went on last night?" Carey asked.

""Eh,"Fi said, "Can we talk about it some other time?"

"So its like that huh?"Carey asked, "More secrets, more lies?"

"No lies," Fi said, "And some things are better that you don't know."

"Is the why Daria left here at six o'clock with a garbage bag of clothes?"

Fi pulled in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. She looked at Carey. His eyes had a way of just shooting through her very being. He had no idea the kind of power he held over her.

"I couldn't even begin to try and understand what it is she's doing. I don't even think I know her anymore," Fi said.

"Well aren't you guys cute?"

"Daria!" Fi said.

"You guys don't know who I am?" Daria said, "How about I'm your best friend? Or I'm the person who help your ass when NO ONE else could?"

"And that's exactly what I'm talking about,"Fi said, "You're so quick to fly off the handle. When you're sober that is. Of course, that's about twenty percent of the time. You're always drunk or high."

"You guy, stop it!" Carey said, "This is ridiculous."

"How about this, Fi?" Daria said, "Take your own personal trauma, okay? Now multiply it by about ten. Are you following me thus far? Then add the emotions and chaotic thoughts of those around you and let them scream in your head constantly. Then you tell me if you wouldn't get fucked up to silence all that for just a little bit."

"There has to be some other way to help it,"Fi said.

"Like all the shit I did before anything real happened? Its all useless," Daria said.

Daria started to cry. Fi instantly felt guilt stab her in the gut. She went to hug and comfort her cousin. Daria pushed her away.

"No, Fi," Daria sobbed, "you know, I hope and pray that you never know who I am because then you would have to live through everything I have. I would never wish that on anyone."

Daria wiped her face and shook her head. Fi started to cry too and sat back down by Carey. He fought hard to hold back his own tears.

"You guys, don't do this," Carey said, "You're too close and all this is over. Okay? We're a family of our own making. All we really have is each other."

"I know," Fi said, "I'm sorry."

Daria nodded.

"I'm going home," she said, "I was taking care of those things for Annie. I'll see you guys later."

Daria turned and went down the stairs. She walked up behind Annie in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey," Annie said as she turned around.

"I took care of it all," Daria said, taking Annie at arm's length, "You don't have to worry about anything anymore. He's bound back to you. You're safe."

"Thank you," Annie said.

"Anything for you," Daria said.

She leaned over and kissed Annie on the forehead. They smiled sweetly at each other, hovering closely. The front door opened and shut. Clu came in, a shocked look on his face.

"Where have you been?" he asked, looking at Daria, "I've been calling you all night."

"I had more important things to worry about,"she replied, "you know what I mean and don't ask questions please. I you still love me, you'll let it go. All of it."

Daria didn't say anymore. She got in her car and left. Clu was stunned and looked at Annie.

"I don't know what to do,"he said, "The last two days have..."

He didn't even know how to finish that statement.

"I know,"Annie said, "For me too. But now, I think we can all start healing."

The rest of the day was spent in quiet ritual of getting the club ready and catering to the headliners. Several of the friends that Molly had made along the years were either playing or in attendance. It had been just short of a decade since she had seen many of them. Not since a night of music honoring The Phillips-Kane Band. It was put on by her record company to spark her come back.

This was different. This was hers. Molly sat the guide lines and picked what songs she could play. She only wished that John could be playing with her. But, there was Carey.

He stood in one of the back dressing rooms. On the counter was an unfolded piece of paper. Beside it was a tiny jewelry box.

He sat on the counter and picked up the paper. He read over the words again:

"There are a lot of times in my life that I felt so alone. Like I was a freak. Its only gotten worse over time. But there are a few moments that make me feel whole.

"Those are the times that I'm with you. You have given me more then you can even imagine. And I know I've pushed you away. Truth is, I'm terrified.

"I'm not sure what lies ahead. That's what scares me the most. Go figure. I've dedicated a huge part of my life to looking for the unknown and here I am, running from it.

"I do know one thing, I get out of this situation, I'm done with the running. I look at people like Daria and Clu and I do want what they have. I want that with you.

"If everything goes as planned, lets start that new beginning. Remember that no matter what, my heart is yours for always. I love you more then anyone I've ever loved. You're it for me Carey. I only hope that these words and feelings behind them are met with equality."

Was this the time? He'd had that box for longer then he'd had that paper. He pulled in a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey bro," Clu said as he open the door and knocked at the same time, "Was it your Les Paul that needed re-stringing?"

"Huh?" Carey asked, "Oh, uh, nah. The red Fender."

"Are you okay?" Clu asked as he sat beside his brother.

Carey handed him the box. Clu opened it and was stunned.

"Whoa."

"Yeah," Carey said, "Whoa."

They both looked at the floor for a moment. Both of them kicking their feet.

"How did you do it?" Carey asked.

"I just did it. She had just got done with graduation practice and we went to the river. She was sitting there, looking all beautiful.

"I just knew, right then, that's what I wanted to do. If you think you're ready, don't think about it. Daria and Fi are similar people. They don't buy the cheesy traditional stuff."

Carey nodded and sighed. He picked up the box and slid off the counter.

"Time to go to work."

Clu nodded. He bit his lip and sat in contemplation for a little while. He took to his feet, a look of determination on his face.

"What?" Carey asked.

"I gotta go take care of something,"Clu said.

He walked out to the patio where he found Daria sitting and talking to a few of the members of the other bands. She was beaming, especially at one guitarist.

"Hey Clu," Daria said, "This is Brent and Josh. Guys, this is Carey's brother."

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you over here for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure,"she said with hesitation.

He brushed the hair from his eyes. He looked at her and the look he gave her was like when he was that scared teenage boy. She knew that look.

"Clu..."Daria started.

"No, hey, I know what we talked about yesterday. I'm going to respect that and let you call all the shots. But, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Be my date tonight. Just for tonight."

Daria bit her lip. She locked eyes with Clu for a moment. She darted her eyes to the table she was sitting at and then back. A smile spread across her face.

"Okay," she said, "Just for tonight."


	38. Chapter 38

The press was out in a quantity that made Fiona's hands shake. Last time she put up with something like this was after the attack. She shoved that feeling away. This event was as far away from that as heaven was from hell. She held Carey's hand tight.

"It's okay," he said, "Few smiles, few pictures. Then we go get some shots."

"Okay," Fi said with a smile.

"I love you," Carey said.

Carey parked the car and sighed. Fi motioned to get out, but Carey grabbed her arm. His face was as serious as it could get.

"What's wrong?" Fi said.

"Nothing's wrong,"he said, "Just sit here with me for a minute. I read your letter. I think its funny that you wrote it when you did. Seems like we were in the same mind set."

He paused for a minute and tried to calm his own rattled nerves. He opened the center console and reached inside.

"So, when you wondered if your feelings were returned, just know you had nothing to worry about. So, I'm ready if you are. I guess what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?"

Fi's mouth was a gape. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even see this coming at all. Tears welled up and she started to see clearly.

"yeah," she said in a whisper, "Of course. I love you."

She threw herself against him. Her mind was racing. But it felt so right. She kissed him gently and tried to gather herself.

"Come on, "she said," I feel those shots calling my name."

Not far behind them, Daria and Clu arrived. The press was eating that up. Daria had a brief stint on the radio with her cover of Origami she performed at the tribute show. She had turned down the opportunity to take off as a recording artist. The company wanted a manufactured pop star.

She was doing good fielding questions. Her days in customer service taught her how to fake that smile.

"Will you be debuting anything tonight?"

"Um, no," Daria answered, "I'm here to support my aunt. I will be doing supporting vocals on a song with her and Annie. But, any new projects for me are still very much on the ground floor."

"What about you and Clu? Reconciliation in the works?"

She looked at Clu and sideways smiled before answering.

"We've been through a lot together. We grew up together and have a tight bond, But, beyond that, we have had struggles that we are continue to go through. For the time being, we have decided to stay friends."

Clu pulled her along from the line. He was horribly uncomfortable. Daria excused herself from the reporters and scowled.

"Did you have to say all of that?" Clu asked.

"Get over yourself,"Daria scoffed, "What did you want me to say?"

Jack stood at the door, clicking pictures. Daria put up that fake smile.

"You look great tonight," Jack whispered in her ear as they embraced.

"So do you," Daria said, "Watch them. Don't let them get to Fi. They'll push their limits."

Inside the club, the air was electric. Music videos of the artist in attendance played on monitors on either side of the stage. Daria spotted Annie at the bar and went to join her, leaving Clu in the wake.

"Hello my lovely," Daria said.

"You just going to ditch him?" Annie asked with a laugh.

"I said I would come with him. I didn't say I would stay with him. I'm single and there are a shit load of hot guys."

Annie giggled as Daria ordered a drink.

"You're horrible,"Annie said.

"I'm not horrible. I'm just not letting myself get sucked in again."

Carey and Fi walked in, hand in hand, looking very flustered. Fi made a bee line to the bar, where she ordered five shots of top self liquor.

"Fi," Annie said, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Fi replied, "Just not diggin' the reporters and photographers. Especially that one at the door. Who told him to baby me?"

"No one ahs to tell him anything. He's your big brother and that's what he does," Carey said.

They all took a shot glass. Holding them up at arms lenght, they toasted.

"Okay, what are we toasting to?" Daria asked.

"To old friends and new beginnings," Carey answered.

The clanked their glasses and placed them on the bar after drinking the liquid within.

"Yeah!" Daria said.

"How 'bout another?" Annie said.

"Five more," Fi said, indicating the number with her left hand.

"Right on," Daria said and paused, "What the hell is that?"

Her eyes got wide and she took Fi's hand and showed Annie. She looked at Fi and then at Carey. She popped Carey in the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know I was going to do it," he said.

"You son of a bitch," Daria said as she took them both into an embrace.

Daria's eyes cut to the right and met with one of the guitarist she met the day before. She told them she loved them and excused herself for a minute.

"That's going to turn into an issue," Carey said.

"Its always something," Fi replied.

Fi shrugged and smiled at Carey and Annie. She kissed Carey and excused herself. She locked herself in the private bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her make up and hair was checked. Then she looked at her left hand. A smile crept across her face.

The air in the room began to get colder. She saw that her breath began to frost. The decorative vase on the counter shook before slamming against the wall. Fi jumped out of its way and gasped.

The room warmed and Fi looked around, suspicious.

"Yep," she said, "Its always something."


End file.
